The Witches's Theft
by therightstory
Summary: Happy to be back on the real plane with her family and friends. Bonnie focuses on her daughter and reconnecting with Damon. But he's not ready for round 3 of disappointment. But there search for a Nanny may bring them closer and put there daughter in jeopardy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** Part 3 to the awaited Vision's Theft and Bonnie's Theft. And it picks up shortly after those novellas. This is a Stefan/Caroline and Bonnie/Damon fic, ignoring the alaric and the twins storyline.

Bonnie walked around the small desk that Damon had set up in the foyer earlier that morning. Tapping the pen against her bottom lip as she went through the list of things she needed for the fifth time. She glanced down at the clipboard in her hand, that held her typed list of questions. Ignoring the feeling of Caroline's eyes barreling into her. She was sure she was coming off as a crazy person muttering to herself.

Maybe Caroline should have went with Stefan and Emma to the park like she begged her too. More and more Emma was becoming the light of her life. Just like Mila was for her. And Bonnie didn't think she'd ever regret the moment Stefan stole her from the hospital. Even though she liked to lament its wrong doing to everyone who would listen.

Caroline leaned on the banister and groaned. "Can you at least tell me why you're meeting with the job applicants in the foyer instead of the living room?"

"To throw off there equilibrium," she said moving the cactus from one side of the desk to the other.

Caroline nodded as if her explaination made complete sense when it didn't. "Or there going to think that you're worried about them stealing," she laughed. Squeezing by the desk to head into the kitchen and pull out a blood bag. "Why can't I just do it like I have for the last few months," she called back."

"No offense to you, but Damon has more enemies than Stefan. So we need a nanny down with the suepernatural cause."

"Whatever you say," she said reappearing in the hallway. Tossing Bonnie a blood bag of her own.

Before she could open it. The bell rang and Bonnie panicked. She threw the bag bag, but in her hurry it landed on the floor. "There early. I didn't plan for early." She sat down at the desk. Not sure if it was better for her to stand or lean against the desk. The bell rang for a second time.

Caroline rushed past her and answered the door. Shaking her head at Bonnie's nervous behavior. Clearly whoever was on the other end didn't have a heartbeat. Confirmed as soon as she opened it by the presence of Elena, who was definitely apart of the non human variety.

"Why can't I have a key?" Elena said pushing past Caroline to sit on the desk in front of Bonnie. Deliberately trying to throw off her equilibrium. She knew this was a big day for Bonnie.

"Do you live here?" Caroline asked snidely, folding her arms in front of her.

"On the weekends," Elena shrugged.

Carolina's brow furrowed, obviously trying to find away to dispute that fact.

Bonnie pulled the clipboard out from under Elena's butt; cutting her eyes at her. "Get up. Now."

"What are you even doing here?" Caroline asked, unable to keep the hostility out of her voice.

"Enzo told me to meet him here. But don't worry, will be out of here before you're little nannies arrive."

Elena and Enzo's relationship had quickly become one of those things on Caroline's list that shouldn't happen. And once she had her mind set on something there was no changing it. Bonnie tended to agree, but only because there relationship borderlined on abuse. On both sides, because from all accounts Elena gave as good as she got. But Bonnie couldn't exactly judge anyone for being in a toxic relationship.

A car pulled up and Enzo and Damon hopped. Bonnie stilled herself, he looked so hot and dangerous in his shades and leather jacket.

"Look who I ran into?" he nodded to Enzo, standing in the doorway his eyes roaming over the room.

"Did you miss me, love?" Enzo smirked licking his lips as Elena ran into his waiting arms. Hopping onto him and wrapping her legs around his waist. Practically making out for the world to see.

"Not at all," Elena said coming up for air. Her lips latched onto his as she began to moan obnoxiusly.

Caroline picked up one of the pens from off Bonnie's desk and threw it at them. "Stop it," she said in disgust. Pushing them out the door, disturbed that they didn't break contact once.

"You're late." Bonnie fumed, standing up and glaring at him.

"I said I wouldn't miss it. I didn't say I'd come early and watch you be weird," he said heading into the living room and tossing his glasses on the coffee table. Taking his leather jacket off and laying it neatly on the back of the couch. "Doesn't Elena seem so much hotter now? Like you got to appreciate Enzo's skills."

"Don't," Bonnie said wrapping her hands around herself.

"Don't what?" He said flopping down on the couch and putting his foot up on the table.

She looked behind her relieved that Caroline went back upstairs to give them some time together. "Don't try to make me jealous, by talking about Elena. I know you don't care about her anymore."

"Who said anything about love. She looks like a good lay, finally." He emphasized the last word, loving to see her squirm. He got up slowly deciding to evade her personal space. "How about it Bon Bon? A quickie before Mary Poppins arrives."

She shook her head feeling uncomfortable. "I'm not. No."

"What? I thought you loved me," he said giving her his best pouty face.

"No. You don't want to have sex you just want another way to hurt me."

He snorted, "As if anything I could do to you could make up for all the heartache you gave me."

"I love Mila too, and every decision. . ."

"And every decision I make is for her," he interrupted. "And no thanks to you, now I get to say that same thing."

"Lets just go out and talk. Just the two of us without Mila," she begged.

"Don't you ever get tired of telling me what I need to do?" he fumed wrapping his hands around her neck and squeezing.

"Damon stop," she managed to squeak out before using her vampire speed to get away from him. Only managing to fall on top of him in front of the couch.

He looked her up and down. "I don't think I even want you to touch me anymore. Just get off me and far away."

She got off him feeling angry and embarrassed, and he was the one that had choked her. Sometimes she's not even sure why she tries.

Caroline appeared in the entrance of the living room. "Pull yourself together there's humans here." Caroline took her leave after, choosing not to watch how this all played out. Still mad that they were hiring a replacement.

The first was a purple haired goth named Peggy.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie," I said holding out my hand for her to shake.

"Peggy."

"So I have one daughter. Her name is Mila and we're looking for a full time Nanny for her during the summer and possibly the school year as well. Obviously our main goal is to find someone that loves children and can really relate to her, but to do that affectively you also must be Wiccan." She took a breath and dropped her pen on the floor. Giving the signal to Damon to go on the attack.

She could hear her screaming, and she looked up to see Damon sinking his teeth into her neck. He was clearly drinking from her and that wasn't part of the plan. But she waited for Peggy to stop him and nothing.

"Stop," she sighed. This was only the first interview surely the others would go better.

"So not a real witch. Not even a little bit," Damon questioned her, staring into her eyes. Glammering her into telling him the truth.

"No, witches aren't real," she said clutching her neck.

Damon looked back at Bonnie and shrugged. "You're going to go home and all you're going to remember is that you absolutly hated the interview. The parents were horrible. How could you ever work for them? Thats it you don't. Don't come back here," he stared deep into her eyes making sure she forgot. "Oh let me take care of that," he said biting his wrist and giving her a little blood to heal the wound.

"Here's some tissue," she said handing a box to the young women and gently showing her out the door. "So thats what we're doing now."

"Yes, ex," He declared walking back to his station.

After three more encounters just like Peggy. Bonnie was beginning to lose hope, and the only one having fun was Damon. So on interview number four Bonnie wasn't immediately sold. The usual introductions were made, and she was able to get through a couple questions.

She looked like the type of girl that Damon might pick up at a bar back in the other world. Sure she had on her best black dress pants, reasonable flats and her best I don't have boobs shirt. Still she could tell a partier when she saw one. But Bonnie was supposed to remain objective. So thats what she would do. She would just keep it to herself if she happened to enjoy Damon ripping into her neck.

But out of her peripheral vision Damon was getting anxious and that was never a good thing. She could barely blink and he had bit into her neck. She screamed out as he drank deeply, but he recoiled in shock. Spitting out the blood on the floor. "Ugh its vervain," he said his hands on his knees as he threw up.

Rachel clutched at her neck tears coming down her eyes.

"Sorry, it was just a test," Bonnie said reaching out to the scared witch with some kleenex.

"He's friend, not, foe. Mila's dad, actually," she spouted off. Worried that she might get rid of the only Nanny who might be able to handle Damon and what that entails. "We needed away to prove that you where who you said you were. Forgive us?"

Damon stood up wiping his mouth on the back of hand like a neanderthal. "Yeah. We need your type guarding our daughter," he seconded. Standing up to his full height and pretending like she didn't knock him back a little. "She's human by the way."

"I guess," Rachel said unable to take her eyes off Damon. "Thats understandable."

"There is a little thing as a second interview."

She gasped. "Is it more of this?"

Bonnie reminded herself that she was doing this for her daughter. She couldn't feel bad. "You may want to come prepared, and we do compensate nicely."

Rachel looked back at Damon. "Alright you've got my number. Just let me know," she looked back at Bonnie with steel in her eyes. It reminded Bonnie of herself when she was younger. When she could feel the very energy of mother nature coursing through her vain. She also recognized the look the witch gave her. One that said she wasn't just going to be ran over. Her daughter needed that.

"I have the utmost confidence in you."

Damon looked up as Rachel filed passed him. "Will see."

"We can fix that if you like," Bonnie called after her,

"No thanks," she said nodding to them both. Leaving them alone in the bright foyer.

"You don't suppose will ever see her again."

"Sure we will."

Bonnie sat down, her head hitting the desk. "Only one left."

"We got one thats good enough," he said leaning on the door jamb to the living room. "Besides i'm actually pretty full right now. I don't think I could eat another bite." He patted his stomach.

She looked up slightly annoyed. "Who said that you actually had to drink from them. You could have just bit them."

He frowned. "Whats the fun in that."

The bell rang and he rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. Before sneaking to the curtain to get a closer look. "Its a grandma, she's going to have a freaking heart attack."

"Go to your post," she said shuffling up to the door. Taking a deep breath before she opened it. "Hi, Patti. Come in," she said offering the woman her hand. "Please have a seat. I'm Bonnie."

She did look like a great nanny for a human child. A chaste black dress on with a blue crochetted bolero jacket that she probably made herself. Silver rimmed glasses and a head of grey hair falling around her face in Shirley Temple curls. Just by looking at her she appeared to be so warm and friendly. She instantly reminded Bonnie of grams and she missed her. Bonnie would have hired on her on the spot if it were not for the fact that Mila was a human child in unhuman circumstances and normal just wouldn't do.

"So i've been doing interviews all afternoon. Saved the best for last I hope," she said sitting across from her.

"Of course you did, sugar. Where would you like me to start?" Placing her white tote bag on the floor at her feet.

"Well, I'm looking for a Nanny. Its full time during the summer and part-time during the school year. Its for one child, she's 5, her name is Mila. But occassionaly her cousin, Emma, will be with her and she's 7. But we will pay you extra whenever that happens."

"I dont mean to interrupt you," Patti said leveling her gaze at her. "But the ad said you wanted someone with magical abilities. Can I ask what thats all about?"

Bonnie's gaze drifted behind her to Damon who was sneaking up on her. She was going to give her some schtick about how there household different from everyone else's. But Patti whirled around and threw up her hand sending Damon flying into the door.

"Is this all it was, a set up," she said getting to her feet.

Damon clutched at his chest it felt like she hand a hand on one of his ribs and was crushing it.

"NO please," Bonnie said holding her hands up in the air. "It was just a test. We do have a daughter. It was a test to see if you're a real witch that can defend yourself." She looked at Damon who was still withering on the ground. "He's my daughter's father. Please. Let him up."

Damon gasped for air managing to sit back on his butt.

"You're hired," Bonnie smiled.

"Forget that. This over achiever is going to the second interview."


	2. Chapter 2

"This is a lot for a nanny," Stefan said taking the girls cups and putting them in the sink.

"When its your kid. . ." Damon trailed off.

"I know. I know. When its your kid you can do whatever you want." Stefan shook his head as he washed the few dirty dishes the kids used for lunch.

Caroline came into the kitchen, a book tucked underneath her arm. Placing her hands over Emma's ears and instructing Mila to do the same. "In other words when you were a cursed with a father like Damon then you do whatever is necessary."

Stefan nodded drying his hands on a towel. "I get that too."

"Alright then," Damon said picking up Mila into his arms and carrying her on his hips.

"Its just that I'll be glad when this is over. This is Emma's home and yet she spends half her time away from it," he said rubbing his weary brow.

"We feel the same way," Bonnie said, coming into the kitchen with the others. She just couldn't easvesdrop anymore from the living room.

Damon took the offered book from Caroline's hand. It was the same book they used for Emma to put her asleep and it seemed to work miracles with Mila as and Caroline both had been a God send when it came to figuring out this parenting thing.

Bonnie rubbed Mila's back as Damon carried her up to her room for a nap. "And by the end of tomorrow things will be back to normal. Just bare wih us. Nobody wants this over with more than me."

"Why did you say it like that?" Carolina asked looking at her pecularly. Emma pulling on her hand trying despreately to get her attention.

"This search was supposed to bring us closer together. Instead it just gave us something new to argue about."

"Mom, you're not listening," Emma stomped her foot on the ground. "I don't want to take a nap."

"Okay baby," she said taking her face into her hands and kissing her chubby cheeks. "Thats a good thing too because we got to get to grandma's." She walked past Bonnie and squeezed her arm, "Just give it time."

Stefan said nothing as if taking the whole scene in.

"I take it you don't agree," Bonnie said folding her hands across her chest.

He hesistated. "I don't claim to know the Damon that came back from hell itself. But as a man blessed with a child." He looked past her to the hall that was now empty. "You gave him a child, and not just any child. Mila is our flesh and blood. If he hasn't forgiven you by now. There's a strong possibility that he wont. I'm sorry," he said squeezing her hand. He walked outside to the garage to bring the car around. Bonnie looked to the ceiling sure that Damon was tucking her in. She wanted to go and be with her family, but knew all she would do is end up interrupting a moment between them.

The alarm on her watch went off and she knew it was time. The doorbell rang a second later and she tried to contain her glee. "Hi, Rachel, Come in," she said showing her to the living room.

"Hi, I'm actually pretty excited with a little healthy dose of nerviousness mixed in. I think," Rachel smiled, gripping the handle of her purse in front of her as if it were a kevlor vest.

It would be smart of her if it was. "Its fine. I'm sure you will pass with no fanfare. Take a deep breath."

"I'm going to take Emma's blankie," Croline said striding into the living room and grabbing a pink blankie from off the floor. Shaking the toys hiding in its depth.

"Oh Caroline, come meet Rachel one of our candidates on her second interview."

Caroline drapped the blanket over her left arm and reached her hand out with the other. "You actually survived that monstrosity of an interview. Brave woman."

Rachel laughed, looking between Bonnie and Caroline to be sure it was save to even talk about. "I didn't do much."

"Oh Caroline also lives here," Bonnie replied filling in some of the blanks. "And this beautiful girl is her daughter, Emma." The blond haired cutie bounded into the room, grabbing the blanket from off her mother's arm. Stefan in the doorway looking at the nanny, unconcerned. "Thats her father in the doorway. As I've said you only have to worry about Mila, and we will pay you extra for anytimes that you end up watching them both."

"So two families live here?" She asked gesturing to us both.

"Yes and an extra family on the weekends, but they don't have any kids. They can't be trusted to watch them. There more like horny teenagers," Bonnie said wrapping her arm around Emma's waist who had came over out of curiosity. "Are you Auntie Bonnie's friend?"

"Well, more like a friend for Mila, maybe," Bonnie whispered playfully in the girls ear. "Not that we can't be friends." She looked up realizing what she had said.

Rachel smiled goodnaturedly. "It's alright."

A second alarm went off on Bonnie's cell phone and she began to worry. This was moving faster than she had expected. "Anyways, there leaving. So i'll take you upstairs to meet Mila."

Rachel walked past Stefan who still hadn't introduced himself. He just watched her as I she didn't belog there or anywhere.

Between him and his brother Bonnie didn't know who was worse. She did know they whole family better be gone by the time she gts back downstairs. "So Mila's room is the last one on the right. Emma's room is across from her. She does know a nanny is coming and shes super excited about it. But what makes this perfect is the fact that she's going down for her nap." She placed a finger up to her lips and made a sshing noise before opening the closed door. Damon was getting up from the rocking chair and placing Mila in the bed underneath the cover.

"Isn't she a little old to be rocked asleep," Rachel whispered to Bonnie.

Bonnie frowned and shook her head. The guilt settling over her like falling slow. A little ata time and then all at once. "Damon missed out on a lot of her life. A little spoiling never hurt anyone."

"Yeah, you got a problem with that. New hire," he said rising to his full height and stepping dangerously close to her personal space.

"Ugh no," she shook her head and avoided his gaze.

Bonnie pulled them both out into the hall. "Now that bit of macho-ism is over. We're going out to lunch," she said emphasizing the last word to be sure that the nanny heard her. "So there's only one rule. Please make sure she gets her full uninterrupted sleep."

"That's mommy speak for make sure none of daddy's enemies go bump in the night," Damon clarified, looking down the hall already wanting to get away from them both.

"Yes, something to that effect."

"I'm up for the task," Rachel grinned giving them a salute.

"Are you really that dorky? Or is it just me," Damon blinked as he walked away.

Bonnie's eyes got wide. "I promise he will apologize for that."

"Bon-Bon lets go," he called over his shoulder. And as if he forgot something he paused on the steps and turned around. "Also don't kill any vampires in the house. Even if there going after you."

"Is that a real rule?" Rachel looked on lost.

"'Fraid so," Bonnie replied scurrying after Damon before the nanny had time to change her mind. "You could be a little nicer," Bonnie said through gritted teeth as they got into Damon's car.

"When she passes the test?" He said revving up the engine. Intentionally doing it twice so that the witch could see him pulling off. They didn't go far. Just down the block out of view where Enzo was waiting with Jeremy. "You two ready"

"You kidding me. You tell me that I can put a stake through Enzo. It's my dream come true," Jeremy said opening up the trunk of his care and pulling out some toys.

"You two just remember its my kid in there, and if she gets so much as a hangnail. I'm going to make sure that Damon hangs you," Bonnie snapped.

Jeremy slammed the trunk closed and Enzo got into the drivers seat and took off. Leaing Jeremy to chase behind him on foot.

"What the heck is that about? There supposed to be taking this seriously. Its not just some fun game. If they so much as harm a hair-"

"Alright Momma bear. They know the plan they'll do just fine," he interrupted his hand tightening around the steering wheel even though the car was in park.

She looked at him bewildered. "Do you really hate me that much? The one thing we have always been able too agree on is Mila. Do you really hate me that much?"

He rested his head on the steering wheel trying to listen in closely to what was happening at the house. "You took your daughters choice away from her? She's got a vampire dad, ohhh cool, freaky. But at least she could count on her human mom. Who she can identify with. Who will grow old with her. You took her only chance at normalcy."

"It's my body?" Bonnie fumed, her brows furrowed. "And I did it for you."

"I know. Its your body. Now live with the consequences and leave me the hell alone," he said turning his gaze back to the house.

Enzo burst through the door. "Damon, I need your help. A vampire hunter is chasing me."

The babysitter appeared in the hallway. Just as Damon had desribed her to him. "Where's Damon?"

"I'm not sure. He's not here. You have to leave," she said already making her way to the steps.

He shrugged, "Its too late for that, luv. We have an uninvited guest on the way."

She flew up the stars just as Jeremy appeared in the doorway shooting off an arrow that landed in Enzo's shoulders. Before slamming him up against the wall. She thought quickly, raising an arm towards them both and mumbling a spell that sent them hurdling back trought the door they had came out into the street. The door slamming closed behind them. She was more than a little surprised to come up the stairs to find Mila still sleeping.

But when she heard some glass shattering before she knew this fight that had found its way here wasn't stopping any time soon. "Wake up Mila, Wake Up," she said grabbing the little girl by the arm and hauling her from her bed.

"But I'm still sleepy," the girl said groggily, rubbing at her tired eyes.

"We're just going to take a short nap in the closet together," she said, picking her up and setting her on the floor in the closet. Pulling a couple dresses down off the hangers and using them as a pillow. She was beginning to panic, not sure what to do. The closet door was slightly ajar, but she didn't need to see to hear that the chaos had found its way to this floor. As sounds of them bouncing off the walls like ping pong balls threatened to awake her new charge. Groaning as she shifted uncomfortably on the floor. So she did the only thing she could. She said a spell so that Mila couldn't hear and would sleep right through it. Even as they found themselves to Mila's room and were rolling around on the floor throwing punches. She looked over to see the girl sleeping just fine. She smiled, "Well this was easy."

"Alright get up," Damon said appearing in the doorway. "Remember you break it you have to replace it," he said pulling a teddy Bear out from under Enzo's butt. "Where's Rachel and Mila?"

She pushed the closet door open, visibly shaking. "This was the test? Did I pass?"

Bonnie appeared a few minutes later. "That depends where's Mila?" Already bending down to look underneath the bed.

"Here, sleeping," Rachel to the floor next to her.

Bonnie rushed up to the closet to find the girl in one piece and unharmed. But more importantly still sleeping.

"Get out," Damon mumbled to Jeremy and Enzo.

"Thats the thanks I get for taking a poisoned arrow to the shoulder," Enzo said with a shake of his head as he bounded out the door.

"You did a great job," Bonnie beamed tucking her little girl back into bed. "And she's sleeping so peacefully. This girl can hear a feather drop and be up and roused."

"Oh that's just the spell I put on her. Here allow me," she said waving her hands and mumbling a view verses under breath.

"What spell?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hearing?"

"You made her deaf!" Bonnie screached. Looking down as Mila eyes shot open.

"Mommy why are you screaming?"

"If that wasn't my kid. I'd actually find that kind of funny," Damon said grabbing Rachel by her elbow and shoving her out of the door. "Don't call us. Will call you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:** This chapter includes cussing.

"Okay, Miss Patty," Bonnie said running around the kitchen like a chicken with her head cut off. "Lunch is in the fridge and her's is labeled. Don't confuse it with Emma's. I also just put her down for a nap. So please make sure she gets her rest. She is a cranky pants if she doesn't."

Damon wet his lips leaning against the door jamb marvelling at her charade. "Don't kill any vampires in the house."

Miss Patty turned to him and smiled. "I can't promise anything. Present company included."

He smirked snidelly, but didn't want to admit that he half liked the broad. Half. "Let's go," he barked to Bonnie his eyes never leaving the impentrable old lady.

"Will be back in a few short hours, and don't worry she knows her babysitter will be here and she's super excited about it." Bonnie said rubbing the woman's arm lightly as Damon all but pulled her out of the kitchen. They piled into the car and she waved at the babysitter standing by the door to see them off. "What if she has a heart attack?" Bonnie said through gritted teeth and a fake plastered smile. For fear the woman would know whats up.

Damon put the car in park and drove it a few blocks away to the waiting designated location. "Then I guess we're going with deaf girl," he shrugged.

She looked genuinely scared. "Are you kidding me? I'd rather have no one." She rolled down her window and yelled at Enzo. "Go easy on this one she's older."

"Hell no," Damon's brow furrowed. "You think some enemy of mine is going to go easy on her. If she doesn't make it through the second interview. Oh well she lived a good life."

Jeremy shook her head. "You haven't changed at all. Thats somebody's family member in there."

Damon put the car in parked and hopped out. Getting into Jeremy's face so that he knew he was serious. "If my daughter is hurt because that little old lady can't hack it in the supernatural world. She won't have a whole family, because I'll kill the lot of them."

"Ohhh, I love it when you talk dirty," Enzo said putting the car in drive and screeching off.

"Dammit, Enzo you said you weren't going to do that again.

Bonnie laughed. "They make a good pair don't they."

Damon laughed. "Don't tell them that," he said leaning on her side of the car. There eyes connected and for a moment he had almost forgotten what it felt like to have that smile radiating back at him. He almost wanted to reach down and kiss her, but there was so much between them.

"Damon."

"Bonnie."

She laughed. "Maybe we could -"

He shook his head and looked away. Going around to the driver side as he heard the guys burst through the front door in the distance.

Growing frustrated she took the keys out of the ignition. "Listen to me. I can't keep this up. Are you ever going to forgive me?"

"No one asked you to start to begin with. What your lips are growing tired from all the lip service you've been giving me? I loved you. I loved you more than life itself. You saved me and I returned that ten fold by literally saving you from hell. And then the first sign of trouble you abondon me. To humanity, to lonliness and undeserved guilt. And then you come back and I get this," he said waving his hand at her. "My daughter gets this. A vampire? For what?" He shrugged. "For what? I didn't want you to be a vampire, Bonnie. I wanted you to love me as much as I loved you. Loyalty. You can't vamp your way into that," he put the car in drive. Not even caring how far the guys had gotten into there little skit. He needed out of the car immediately.

"Loved?" She responded wiping the stray tears from her eyes. "You said you forgave me for leaving you? I didn't know about the memory loss and the humanity switch."

"I did forgive you Bonnie. I even admitted that I'd probably do the same." Stopping the car out front. Scared to look at her otherwise he might cave. He might be tempted to kiss her and tell her he still loved her. That he would be willing to take another chance. But Kathern had taught him never to be a gluton for punishment for anyone. "But I didn't have to make that decision you did, and there is no going back to the way it was." His breath hitched as he tried to hold back his emotion. "I cant trust you."

Bonnie just stared at him in disbelief. As it dawned on her that they were back at the house and she didn't hear anything. "Do you hear anything?"

"No," he replied a moment later.

Bonnie gasped. "Oh my God, we don't hear anything." Jumping out of the car and making a beeline for the front door. Flying up the stairs with her enhanced speed. Damon nipping on her heels. But they got to the room to find Mila sleeping peacefully in her bed. Her blanket tangled around her feet as she strecthed ou, snoring loudly. But Patty was nowhere in sight. Neither was Jeremy or Enzo.

"Stay with her," Damon said softly as he flew back down the stairs to find the others.

"Do these two belong to you?" Miss Patty asked as he came into the living room.

"Yeah," he said surprised to find her on the couch watching Family Feud. While Jeremy and Enzo slept peacefully on the floor at her feet. Jeremy's head resting on Enzo's chest.

"Sleeping powder. My grandmother's recipe," she smiled shaking a white cloth bag at him.

He stepped back scared that he might accidentally get some on him. "So there in a coma?" he said kicking Jeremy's foot and seeing no movement. Bending down and checking the man'spulse.

"No stupid, sleeping, a nap if you will," she smiled politely, but she was looking at him as if he was dense. "Just for a few hours and look you're home in time."

"So Mila never woke up?" Bonnie asked descending the steps.

"No, wild sleeper isn't she tho?"

Bonnie exchanged a glance with Damon, more than a little impressed.

"Why didn't you just call us then once you had everything in control?" Still not sold on the magical Mary Poppins.

"It looked like you needed some time together. So I thought I'd give it to you. I intended to call before I had to give them another dosage." She looked up at him with asmile that belied she knew it was a trick all along.

"You're hired," Bonnie squealed with delight clapping her hands in front of her. "I can't wait until you meet Caroline and Emma. There going to love you. They had a prior engagement today so they couldn't be here-"

"Excuse me for overstepping, but what do you say, sir?" she asked Damon who hadn't said anything up until that point.

He stared at the two sleeping beauties on the ground and noted that they never even made it up the stairs. And there's no broken furniture. Yesterday he had a get a contractor to fix the hole they put into the wall. "What she said."

She laughed turning her gaze to Bonnie. "Is he always this friendly?"

"Actually it can get colder?" Staring at the back of Damon's head.

"We need to talk," he said, turning on his heel and grabbing Bonnie's hand. He called back over his shoulder, "Can you stay just a few more minutes? Please?"

"Sure," she nodded.

He pulled Bonnie outside.

"Whats the matter? Are you going to tell me ou don't like her?" Bonnie's shoulders slumped. They finally find a good babysitter and he hates her.

He shook her head. "I can't keep doing this. Having the same conversation over and over. I don't think we should see each other anymore at least for awhile."

Her mouth gaped open. "What are you talking about? We have a daughter. We can't just- What are you even asking." Feeling anxious.

"I'm not asking anything. I'm saying that from now on I think Stefan or Caroline should bring Mila to my place on the weekends?"

"What place?' She practically screamed realizng that she was being far to soft with him. No wonder he hadn't been responding to her attempts to mend things.

"The place I'm going out to get now."

"If you leave this house. Your wife and child. We are never getting back together. Thats it I'm not trying anymore," she fumed.

He nodded and walked over to the car. "I don't expect anything from you. Kiss Mila for me. I'll call her later."


	4. Chapter 4

This had to be breaking all sorts of unofficial rules. But what did he care. He was a rule breaker. Still, he couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling that this was crossing the line. Stalking his kids almost nanny outside of her house.

On the plus side it was a beautiful house. Almost too much house for a person a nannying salary. Affording a single family home with blue shingles had to be rare. Especially a two story, although the second story looked like an add on to the house. It made him wonder what else the little minx had going on. Hopefully, it was enough to distract him from his own problems.

Yet, he'd have to get out of the car for that to happen. He'd already sat in front of the house for two hours. Watching her fluttering back and forth in front of the big picture window behind navy blue curtains that were just the right amount of see through. To leave him wanting and guessing. Craving her silhouette.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Came the knock on the window.

He jumped startled that Rachel was even able to get the drop on him. Rolling down the window, thinking his stealth skills were more than a little rusty.

"Should I call the police now or just stake you?"

He laughed, pushing the door open and getting out. "See this is why we didn't hire you, Rach." Vampires can't just be killed by a stake."

She folded her arms around her chest. "Not my concern anymore. What are you doing here?

He looked her up and down, her blond hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. Wearing some grey shorts that fell at her knees and a white tank. "I wanted to see you."

She rolled her eyes and walked back towards the house. "I already apologized to your wife profusely. So no harm no foul."

Damon stopped at the doorstep, physically unable to go any further. "No, I think you misunderstood me. I'm here to see you," he said reaching out to grab her back pocket before she could make into the door.

She looked at him bewildered. Shrugging off his touch. "Do I really look like the married man type? I mean please point out what ticked you off so that I can change it?"

"Alright," he said trying for a different approch. "I could totally tell you that I haven't slept with my wife in a year. Or that I moved out of the house today and that I physically can't stand being in the same room with her."

"You could-" she said with an eye roll.

He put his finger on her lips to silence her rant. "And it would all be true, but all you need to know is that I want to be your next bad decision. Next to whether to cook the tv dinner or order bad takeout. Both will probably leave you on the toilet tomorrow."

She repressed a smile and then laughed. "You were out here a weird amount of time."

He leaned on the side of the house. Looking out at the street and his parked car. "I usually am more direct, but a lot of things have changed."

"Well you didn't disappoint."

His brow furrowed as he licked his lips. "Do I hear a little I was hoping you'd show up and rock my world in there?"

She pushed his arm. "How old are you? You rock my world. No. But yes you can come in and be my next and only bad decision because I'm making salad."

The place he entered was opposite of anything that he would ever have expected from the voluptuous blond. It looked like it had been decorated by her mother or some other maternal figure. A quilt thrown over the back of the couch. A rug that matched the throw pillows and the china cabinet in the Which wasn't a bad thing? But he was interested to get a better peek into her personality.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked disappearing into the kitchen.

"Sure," he said throwing his jacket onto the couch.

He couldn't have been out of the game so long that he actually wanted to know this chick's personality. He needed to get his head in the game. Empty sex. "Forget Bonnie, and just have fun."

"Did you say something?" She asked carrying in two glasses of red wine.

"No," he said taking the offered glass and downing it in one sip. He didn't even taste it. Before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in. Discarding her wine glass to be forgotten on the coffee table.

She pushed him away, hesistant. "Whats going on here? What is this about? What are you hiding behind those eyes?"

He threw his hands up in the air. "Let's not do this again. Remember. Bad decisions. No thoughts. No thinking." He used his vampire speed and lifted her up into the air. Her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Is vampire sex always like that?" she asked a little breathy, and heady from the dizziness.

"We're not having sex yet?" He laughed holding on to her as they found themselves at the base of her steps. Her laugh infectious as he stopped just long enough for her to catch her breath and feel the full power of his speed. They reached the top of the stairs and he whispered in her ear, "Which one is your room?"

"The last one on the right."

He dumped her on the bed and threw off his black shirt. This room was much more indictive of what he had pictured. Clothes thrown all over the floor, to the point where his shirt fit right in. Empty two liter bottles of pop, strewn across her dresser. One that seemed to be half filled with pennies. A floor length mirror on the far wall that seemed to be decorated with pictures of herself and her bestie.

That aside, it was good to be wanted by someone. To see a smile that wasn't followed up by a snarl of disapproval or so much expectation that it was enough to choke on. Even as his fingers found there way underneath Rachel's shirt, she felt like freedom, and ice cream, and laughes on a warm summer day. Her lips were soft and inviting and whispered more than just apologies, and worries.

But when he pulled away from her it wasn't Rachel, but Bonnie that he was looking at. Rachel's normally dark brown eyes disappered in way of Bonnie's hazel. Trailing kisses down her caramel skin and not the normally pale peach of Rachel's. He was so lost in his head until he couldn't tell what he was doing.

Her moans quickly deterioated to whimpers of pain. "Stop," she said trying to push him off, feebly "Stop." Smacking him across the face.

He fell back stunned. "I'm sorry."

"You were hurting me," she said near tears. "It was like there was anger in your every touch. For god's sake i'm going to have your finger prints digging into my thighs for the next month." Reaching over to cut on the night table lamp. The room instantly brightened by a warm yellow light. Pulling back the band of her shorts to see a black and blue bruise the size of a thumb print.

"I'm sorry," he said trying to reach out and touch her hand.

She pulled back a little scared. "NOOO, to whatever you're going to do right now."

He stood up. "Maybe I should just go."

"So you can almost kill some unsuspecting woman who falls for your blue eyes," she said incensed. "You're an adult, Damon probably for longer than I've been alive. So use your words. What exactly is the problem?"

He never planned on telling a soul about what happened. It grated on him like nails on a chalkboard, but everything was fine now. So what did he have to complain about. Just everything. "We were in this world and it was damn near perfect. I was also human."

Her eyes got wide. "I dont understand? You can be turned human?"

He sat on the edge of the bed. Careful to give her the space she needed. Staring at the closed door, "Not exactly. A higher power was at play, but unlike the tortured vamps you always see on tv. There never was a time when I wanted to be human. So although Bonnie was in paradise it was my hell."

"I guess, I get that. My sister loves animals, but if I was ever stuck at the zoo I'd have to accidentally trip and fall over a cliff," she said, the last part with air quotes.

He laughed. "Something like that. You psycho."

"But thats not where the problem comes in at does it?" she said eyeing him coyly.

"Much later I did something unforgiveable because I was sick, and to fix that she betrayed me." Rachel gasped, his next words dawning on her. "She made you human again."

"She swore she didn't know."

"But you don't believe her?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, maybe, but thats not what makes me so angry." He could feel her come up next to him, but he didn't reach out to her. His own emotion threatening to break through his chest. He coughed, swallowing the cry that wanted to escape his lips. "I lost my memory because of that decision. The memory of my kid, my life. And I thought that I deserved it. Caroline told me all these stories of my former life and I'm thinking. I must've hurt Bonnie for her to turn me human. I must've proven to everyone that I wasn't capable of love or being loved in return. She had to do what she did. Who could be with a man like me? The guilt was exhausting."

She put her hand underneath my chin to force me to look at her. "And when your memory came back you realized that the punishment didn't ft the crime."

"But that's just it. If you ask anyone in the world they'd say it did, but how, when i'm more angry than I ever was before," he said pulling away from her touch. Standing up to put some space between them.

"Okay," she nodded. "Then ask me?" She folded her legs underneath her, yoga style. "I'll be judge and jury."

"No."

"No," she asked him puzzled.

"Because you won't be on my side either. In fact, you'll probably force me to leave."

She didn't say anything and waited for him to respond. Finally saying after awhile, "Understand what. That your promised to love each other no matter what and you gave her the no matter what and she bailed."

"Children. I hurt children," he said through gritted teeth.

"But you were sick," she said trying to wrap her mind around what he was saying.

"Yes, but if you ask some I'm just selfish. I needed pure blood to deal with my illness or I was dead. So it was in a way self-preservation."

"What do you think?" she said looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"I didn't say I was innocent. Just angry with her choices."

Rachel shook her head, her nose scrunched up in disgust. "Damon Salvatore I rescend your invitation to this house.

He cried out as a force pulled him away frm the house and deposited him on the front lawn. He stoop up and brushed the dirt from his pants. "That went well." He yelled back up at her, "I need my jacket."

And just like that it magically floated in the air through the front door to hit him in the face. He was going to choose to believe that her aim was just off and that was an accident.

She sat on her bed stunned. In truth she had noticed Damon when he first pulled up. She had invested in her own vampire dectection system a combination of three spells that would immediately alert her when a vampire was within 15 miles of her. Something new that she had instituted when she first moved in.

At first it was flattering and a bit scary, but when he looked like he wasn't going to knock she decided to take the matters into her own hand. She didn't immediately think they were going to sleep together. She wasnt sure what she thought. But she didn't expect for him to bear his soul and see the darkness underneath.

Her phone rang, playing her favorite song from somewhere underneath the piles of clothes on the floor. She shifted through and saw that it was a text from her sister. She didn't bother responding instead sent one of her own:

'You're not going to believe this, but I think I just found another way in.'


	5. Chapter 5

"One, Two, Three and Down we go," Damon said in a high pitched voice as he slid down the swing with Mila in front.

Bonnie had called him to meet them at the nearby Park. Not that it was necessary. He had his brother Stefan sending him round the clock up-dates on Mila. Just in case. Not that he wanted her to know that or Caroline for that matter.

Mila laughed and jumped up and down on the wood chips. "Again. Again."

"Race you up there," he said hobbling off of the hot metal slide. The very jeans over his knees practically burning under the summer sun. And for the first time he wished he had borrowed one of Stefan's white shirt instead of his usual black. At least he left the jacket at home. He grimaced in Bonnie's direction, "My legs are cramping up."

"Poor Damon," Bonnie winked.

"Daddy, I got up here before you. I'm faster than you when you use speed," she sai d her hands up in the air as she jogged in place.

A parent looked back at him puzzled. "Get your mind out of the gutter. Not the drug. I run marathons," he said slyly as he walked around to take the child sized ladder up the stairs.

They went down the swing a few more times before she got distracted by some kids playing by the swing. Offering him a brief reprieve to join Bonnie on the Mommy benches. He waved to some ogling moms on the bench over before sitting so close to Bonnie he could smell the perfume he brought her for Christmas. Milf's were hot, but thats not what he needed in his life right now.

"Um, personal space," Bonnie squeaked moving to the edge of the bench. Her dress snagging on a splinter as she pulled it free. Looking particularly carefree in a flowy peach maxi dress.

"So wheres our esteemed babysitter?" he commented trying to ignore the woman with the stroller that just walked by there bench twice.

"Caroline insisted on a training day. To catch Patty up on some of the things she's been doing with the girls," She blew Mila a kiss before going on, "But I thought it would probably be a good thing to get Mila out of the house before the sparks fly."

"My monies on Caroline. She's a fierce Momma bear, but Mary Poppins ain't going down without a fight."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Her names Patty."

"I remember," he said looking up at the cloudy sky. Thanking the heavens for the brief reprieve from the hot sun. Looking back at Mila and wondering where she got that skirt with pink flowers and matching shirt. It really looked like a Caroline thing. _God. Did that woman do our shopping to?_

"She misses you," Bonnie commented watching him closely.

He took a deep breath. "These moments with her are everything. Thank you for calling me." There eyes connected and for a moment it felt like it had been before. When kissing her wouldn't have been a betrayal to his principles. When they used to dream about what Mila would be life. When they stayed up late watching bad movies and eating food that wasn't good for them. When he was human. And he hated it so much he got hooked on cocaine. When she made him that way again to save some children. Children that deserved to be saved. It was all so complicated.

"I'm going to see if I can draw her away for a couple rounds on the teeter totter," he said getting up.

She reached out for his hand and he found himself closing his fingers around it. He looked down at her and reached for the Dandelion seed in her hair. She turned her head as if to kiss his palm, but he pulled back. Dropping the other, "It was just a flower thingy."

"Come to dinner with us. Me and Mila," she siad standing up, needing to say this before she lost her nerve. "I'll make sure that its just the three of us like a real family."

"Bonnie-"

"Don't say no. Just say yes," she said her voice rising at the end.

"Okay," she siad a bit breathy. Looking past him to Mila to tell her the good news. But she was nowhere to be found on the playground.

It was rather small with the standard equipment that you would find at a thousand parks. Although these sported a brighter motif with kids in mind. Purples and yellows all over the park. With five little kids running a muck, laughing and playing. But none of those kids were my tan skinned, curly haired minx.

"Damon," Bonnie cried grabbing on to his shirt.

"I've got a bead on her. Stay here. We're still out in the open," he said jogging over to a black sedan. Even in moments of crisis they can never forget who they are. Vampires out in the open surrounded by humans. Right now the only thing Bonni could do was play the grieving mother. It was just sad that she didn't have to pretend.

He spotted Mila on her tippy toes as she peered into the driver side window. It took everything in him not to use his powers to rush to her side. But they were out in the open surrounded by two flats and enough windows to never know how many people could really be watching. One look back at Bonnie proved that she was feeling the same. Whoever it was, had a heartbat, and she probably wanted to rip it from there chest right about now. Some sick pedophile trolling the park for little kids. Or worse one of his enemies.

But as he used his vampite hearing, he quickly realized that it was a female voice and a familiar one at that. He approached the window and didn't know wheter to smile or choke Rachel. "Mila come here," he shouted.

She turned and ran back to his side. "What did we say about talking to strangers?"

"But she wasn't a stranger," the little girl stammered, worried that she was in trouble. "She was my babysitter that day Enzo and Jeremy played the adult game. You said I couldn't play."

"Okay. Maybe we can excuse that, but you do not run off without telling us first. Thats rule number 1 above all else. Now go give your mom a hug. You really scared her."

Her eyes were already filling with tears before she even got there. Hugging her mother around her legs. Fury in his eyes, Damon turned to Rachel and said, "You do not speak to my daughter without consulting either of her parents first. And since you're not supposed to be here to begin with. I'm going to add that you not step within a hundred feet of her or you're going to need every ounce of that vervain and much more when I'm through with you."

"Okay. Daddy shark. I'd tell you to calm down, but I expect that response. But if it makes you feel any better I didn't call her over here. She saw me pull up and ran over."

He grabbed her door where the window was rolled down. "Why are you even here?"

Her gaze flitted over Bonnie who was still holding Mila in a vice grip. "Get in and I'll tell you," she winked. He pulled out his phone and sent Bonnie a quick text, "Leaving. Kiss Mila for me. Will be at the house later. Talk then." He nodded his head and gestured for her to move over to the passenger seat. "Sorry, I always drive."

She laughed. "But its my car."

He looked on silently and she hopped haphazardly over the center. Looking like Scarlett O'Hara in her oversized sunglasses and scarf that hid her blond hair. There was no way he was going to look into that rearview mirror at Bonnie. But he was doing this to hurt her. So she would know what it was like to be disappointed and left with nothing, but her worse nightmare as comfort. Except when he looked all he saw was the sullen expression of his little girl and the devastated pout of his wife. And he knew there was no reason to turn back because he may have already lost her. This dinner tonight, might not be some strange rekindling. It might just be the end.


	6. Chapter 6

"So you never asked me why I changed my mind?" Rachael leaned against the door jamb of her bedroom. Observing him like a cat ready to pounce.

She cleaned up the room. The smell of old food disappated. No doubt she just shoved everything into a closet and febreezed the carpet. _Why?_ He wouldn't call there relationship febreezable. "You changed the room?" Whirling around to see every inch of her curves in some tight skinny jeans and plain white tee. That was slightly opaque and showed her perky nipples.

"Oh, yeah. Just more room for us to play," she said skipping towards him and wrapping her arms around his waist. He leaned down to kiss her plush pink lips, but even he could admit something was off. It wasn't the same. Of course it's not supposed to be the same as Bonnie, but he wanted it to be. He picked Rachael up and tried to shake the notion of Bonnie from his head.

She kissed down his neck and his eyes made there way to the mirror. He wasn't going to do this. He wasn't _ready_. And Damon Salvatore is always _ready_? He pushed her off him. "I-I can't."

"What do you mean?" Than it was like a light bulb went off in her head.

Making him feel even worse, like a middle aged man going through a mid-life crisis. All he was missing was the beer belly and bald spot.

She reached for his belt, "Lets take care of that."

He stopped her before she could even go down on her knees. "No, I mean I can't with you. I'm going back to my wife and i'm going to stay there." He moved to step around her, but she grabbed his arm. "You're to pretty to be desperate."  
"Okay." Smacking him across the face. "Don't be a jerk. Second what about her selfishness. Loyal to everyone else but you."

"I'm tired of not being happy. And i'm happy when i'm with her. We can figure everything else out later." He put his hands on either side of her face. "You are gorgeous and in another world. I just need to be with Bonnie now."

"Go." Her eyes flickering through a thousand emotions before settling on anger. It hurt more that he used his speed because he was gone in a blink of an eye. Like he was never even there. She went over to the window and watched his car speed off into the distance. "But I did have you in another world. At least this body did, and I'll make sure that you see Bonnie for the selfish bitch we both know she is."

She walked down the stairs two at a time aware that she needed to put her plan into affect now if it was going to work. Going to a large, brown shopping bag discarded in the middle of the living room. She went shopping earlier for something a tad sexier than her usual faire. Sure this was going to be a long but satisfying weekend. At least she still had the receipt, but with her luck it was unreturnable. But she makes her own luck now.

Pushing the lingerie aside she pulled out a red scarf that she had grabbed from the backseat of his car. Distracting him as she leaned in and stuffed the scarf in her pocket. Maybe it was a good idea that they had taken two cars. She wrapped the scarf around both of her arms and put it up to her nose. "I'd recognize your stench anywhere. Let's just hope your DNA is on it too."

She cleared the coffee table in one swoop. Sending jumk mail, this afternoon's half eaten BLT, and books she'd never read to the floor. Making a space for the scarf off to the side. Everything else she needed was still in her room.  
"I guess will see whose faster, me or Damon."

She pulled out a small stool underneath a pile of her shoes. Suddenly, she was obsessed with them. Must be a hold over from this body's former life. Lifting a ceiling tile and pulling out another shoe box. She grinned. "Hi baby," her voice rising an octave. "I was going to use you next week, but now Damon's forced my hand. See he seems to think she should be forgiven." She stepped down from the stool and rushed down the stairs. "Now originally I was going to make her pay by using him, but he's as much a victim in all this as me. He just needs to be shown."

With one wave of her hand, she cut off all the lights in the house. She handled the box with care as if it contained her whole life. And it might as well had, carrying all the ingredients she needed to complete the spell. She discarded the top, and placed it neatly on the floor beside her. Everything in its place. That was the only way this would work is if she did everything right.

She pulled out two black candles and some matches. It took her three tries to light the thing organically. Repressing the urge to use her magic. This spell would take all of her energy. She took out the piece of chalk and drew a pentagram on the coffee table. She knew there was a reason she wanted to keep this ratty wooden table.

And then she took out the only thing that mattered. A small yellow piece of paper folded into thirds. She placed the scarf in the middle of the pentagram and unfolded the paper. Picking up a knife and slicing her hand open. Crying out as blood splattered on the scarf and paper below. She began to chant in Latin.

Sweat pooling across her forehead. As her subconscious tugged at the here and now. Somewhere outside it had started to rain. The pitter patter of rain drops against the window. It had to be a good sign. She called on the energy from the rain and the sun. Begging the ancestors not to forsake her. When she needed them the most. Barely able to make out the kitchen of the Salvatore home. Her nose bleeding from the effort. Until the little girl came into view as clear as if she were watching her on tv.

"Momma, momma what's wrong?" Mila cried at Bonnie's feet.

Her rival now curled up on the floor at the base of the stove.

"My stomach," she ground out.

"Do you want me to call daddy?" the girl sniffed, fear in her voice. "I'll call daddy."

"It won't help," she said with confidence. They wouldn't be able to hear her anyway.

Chanting (in Latin):

As salty as the oceans and seas.

Will be Bonnie Bennett's black heart.

May everyone see her true nature.

Let selfishness reign supreme.

"Don't. I'm fine," Bonnie replied using the counter to pull herself up. "Don't be scared. Besides your dads on his way here." She smiled, but it was forced. "Im just hungry."

"I was going to leave ma'am, but I can stay if you like," Patty said coming into the kitchen after the girl ran back to fetch her.

"No, go. Its just family. I don't need anyone else here," she demanded.

It must be working, she thought as she continued to chant. The scarf bursting into flames, right along with the yellow paper. It was done.

The blood on her hand drying up. The skin around it inflamed. She reached into the brown paper bag and pulled out her red lace bra. Wrapping it around her throbbing hand. It wasn't until she realized what she'd done, that she kicked herself. "Oh well, they weren't going to let me return it anyway." She stared at the flickering candle.

"Bonnie's selfishness will eat away at her until she dies. And that would be the least she deserves."


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing he heard when he pulled up, the moon as welcoming as the sun these days, was the sound of Mila crying. He took a deep breath and quelched the urge to run to her side. Bonnie and he, had more than a couple of conversations about his need to spoil Mila at an age when everything was a crying offense. Mila had to learn how to deal with her anger and sadness with her cousin or whoever without daddy coming to the rescue. But as he approached the door, he smelled the blood and his pulse quickened. Speeding into the kitchen to find Bonnie squelched on the floor in front of the deep freezer. Over twenty packs of blood on the floor around her. "What the hell are you doing? We don't drink ' _the_ _prune juice_ ' in front of the kids," he said snatching the bag from her hand.

"I was just so hungry. It came on so suddenly." She said getting to her feet as she wiped at her mouth blood dripping down the sides.

Startled by the sound of the smoke alarm going off, and the smell of something burnt coming from the oven.

"Clean this up. I'm going to go check on Mila," he said, looking up at the smoke alarm in annoyance and the overall dischelved look of Bonnie. "Mila, baby." He headed to her room, but was stopped by some unseen force from entering. "Mila, its daddy." Hitting this invisible force field, that pushed against me.

There was movement from the closet, and Mila appeared standing just inside the room. Her eyes red, as she wiped snot on her the sleeve of her purple shirt. "Is it safe now?"

He looked around and got on his knee. "From what sweetie?"

"Mommie."  
His heart cracked into a million pieces. He expected her to say that about him one day, even his brother and great uncle Enzo, but never Bonnie. She was never supposed to be afraid of Bonnie. "Yeah, sweetie."

She ran to the corner and removed what looked like crystal, releasing the force field over the door and allowing me to step in. He lifted her into his arms and picked up the pink crystal. "Where did you get this?"

"Patty gave it to me. It's my safety plan for the house. Like we have a safety plan at school. We've been practicing it," she sniffled, laying her head on his shoulder.

He turned it over in his hand. Looks like that Nanny was actually earning the expensive salary he was paying her. "What does it do?"

"She said when I get scared to put it by the door and no monsters can come and get me, and today mommy looked like a monster." She stared him in the face after a long pause. "Am I in trouble?"

"No," he said putting her down on the bed. "But I do need you to tell me what happened?" He placed the crystal down on the nightstand by her Doc McStuffins table lamp.

"Is mommy in trouble?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, growing increasingly angry with Bonnie the more this conversation went on. "Should she be?" Disappearing into the bathroom and returning with some tissue for her nose. Drying her tears as well.

"I don't know. She wouldn't listen to me and just kept drinking the prune juice that you tell me and Emma not to drink. She even yelled at me to get away from her. Mommy never yells at me."

He kissed the top of her head. "Mommy just wasn't feeling well, tonight. So she got a little cranky. I'm going to go check on her and then i'll be back and we can spend some time together okay."

She shook her head. "It was more than that. Mommy didn't look like mommy."

She sighed deeply a if the weight of the world sat atop her five year old shoulders. But more than that he wasn't sure who he was supposed to be angry at. The conversation about his nature was supposed to happen with a pimply faced nervous teenager not a little girl who barely understood the world around her. "When I come back will talk about that too?"

He stepped out into the hall and gave a call to Patty. "Hello, this is short notice. I get that, but I need you back here asap." He hung up with her and reached the bottom step, getting his feelings under control because his daughter didn't need to see too monsters tonight. "Did you ever answer my question?"

Bonnie turned dumping more blood bags into the garbage. "I don't owe you anything," she shrugged.

"Our kitchen smells like a morgue and you don't owe me anything," he said wide eyed. "Our kid is upstairs scared and you don't owe me anything." His voice raising, taking a breath and hoping that Mila hadn't heard anything.

Bonnie just went around cleaning as if he hadn't said anything at all. He put his hands on either side of her shoulder, forcing her to look at him. "She saw you. She's asking why mommy looks like a monster? The conversation we were never supposed to have this early. Dammit Bonnie, why?"

"Firstly, she wouldn't have saw anything if she had've just listened to me when I told her to go upstairs the first time. Gee, I wonder who she gets that stubborness from. Secondly, it wouldn't be the first time today I'd have to explain, the why of something." She raised an eyebrow at me. "Confused. Mommy why did daddy leave with my old babysitter instead of us?"

"I want to talk to you about that," he said tucking his hands into his pockets. "But that's not even on the same level of whats going on now. You scared her. From the moment I knew she existed, I wanted her to have one normal parent. One person she could go to when the world gets ugly. When we get ugly? And now she's scared of you and I'm the normal one. In what world am I, the normal one?"

"Just what are you saying?" she said pushing out of his grasp. "So you have to be a dad! Newsflash you always had to be a dad. You always had to be on your best behavior. Or were you thinking that you could plow through women and alcohol, like they were a change in underwear and she'd never know. You know what-" She threw her apron onto the floor and walked past him. "You think you can use me as a security blanket. I'm not a single parent, and if you think you can do better. Please try. When I'm thirsty. I'm thirsty, and you should know better than anyone. That when the hunger takes over, it doesn't matter whose standing in front of you. Remember you killed children, or are we just never going to mention that again."

He stared past her not wanting to admit that her words hurt him. But it wasn't until she was clutching at her stomach and running towards the bathroom upstairs that he pushed those thoughts out of his brain. Closing the door behind them as Bonnie threw up everything she had just drank, blood all over the floor before she was able to make it to the bowl. He shook his head. "Enzo went to pick up that batch himself, but perhaps it was spoiled." Rubbing her back and tucking her hair out of her face. "Will have to throw out the rest to be sure, and that means you'll have to drink straight from the tap. I know you don't want to do that," he began expecting some resistance.

"No, its fine," she said breathing heavily between each word.

"I'll give Enzo a call?" I said stepping back, and pulling out my phone.

"No," she said sitting back on her butt. Pulling the towel down from the rack and wiping her mouth before throwing it down on the floor to cover her mess. "He'll just tell Elena, and I don't want Elena to know. I don't want anyone to know."

He threw up his hands. "That just leaves me and a hungry kid who hasn't even eaten yet."

The door bell rang and he exhaled loudly. "My savior." He looked back at Bonnie who had gone back to hurling in the toilet. The smell was absolutly worse, coming up then it was going down. And she looked pale if a black vampire could look pale. "Just keep doing what you're doing. I'll answer the door."

He used his speed and answered the door. Never more happy to see the older woman than he was today. But she didn't seem to thrilled.

"I asked Mrs. Salvatore earlier if she wanted me to stay and she said no. You know I got all the way home," she said droning on as she walked in depositing her coat and bag on the living room couch.

She turned to find Damon right behind her and he gave her a hug, "Thank you."

"For what?" she said startled as he stepped back and pretended like nothing happened.

"The crystal thingy or other. Let's not talk about it," he said pulling out his wallet and handing her some cash. "The Mrs. and I have to run out, and dinner was burnt. So order something for her. Mila may be a little shaken up about her mom because she came down with something and got a little cranky."

Her hand lingered over his as she collected the money. "You are most welcome."

He nodded. "Will be back an a hour or so, but if its longer just follow her regular routine."

"Order out. You young parents. I'll have some mac'n'cheese whipped up in no time. That is if I can have full use of the kitchen," she said tucking the money he just gave her in her bra.

"Go ahead."

XXXX

"Listen, the sooner we get back to Mila the better," he said staking out a club parking lot. "I know your dream victim is a pedophile thats killed 15 people, but we really don't have time for that." The lecture's he used to give her when she was first turned; took the same amount of time as finding her a victim. Suddenly, having Stefan teach her his way of survival was a breath of relief. They would be staked out in all sorts of seedy places, for over five hours, for the perfect person that ticked off all of her rules and stipulations. It started to turn Damon into an ogre. He didn't even think Caroline was as bad as Bonnie.

"Her," she said pointing to a girl, pulling out a cigarette by the door.

She was wearing a crown with the a sash across her stomach that read, the bachlorette.

He turned and looked at Bonnie stunned, "Her. Really? Why?"

She shrugged already getting out of the car. "We have to get back to Mila." She looped her arm through his as if they were still happily married newlyweds. Only hours ago, he had planned to confess his love and repair their broken relationship, but after tonight he began to wonder if he had been right the first time. Bonnie made some good points tonight, but her actions had proved that he was right too.

"Oh my God, is it your bachlorette party," Bonnie gushed. "I'm so jealous. I remember ours like it was just yesterday."

"Yeah, it is. The big days tomorrow," the woman responded, flashing them her ring before they even asked.

Bonnie practically beamed, throwing her arm around the young woman who looked like she wasn't even old enough to be in this club. "Do you want to know the secret to a healthy marriage for newlywed's?" Leading the girl away from the nosy men. Out of sight of them both.

He stared into the guards eyes. "You didn't see who the girl walked away with or who she came back with?" Damon walked back to the car staring off into the direction Bonnie had went. It was like he was married to a new woman and he didn't like this version any better. But he pushed the thought from his head, he was just being picky. Didn't he want to get back to Mila sooner?

XXXX

"Bonnie, we should really take to Mila about things before she goes to bed?" he said, following her into the house.

He thought that they might approach Mila as a united front. Instead he found himself spending the entire ride home trying to convince Bonnie that they were doing the right thing. Suddenly, she felt like there was no rush and he was simply making a problem worse. The look on Mila's face was not all in his head. The tears on the tissue absentmindedly tucked into his pocket, weren't all in his head. And being honest with her as much as they could had always been his priority. Now he felt like he wasn't doing his job.

"Actually, we don't," she replied, sitting on the couch across from Caroline and Stefan, who were watching a movie.

"Hi guys! We weren't sure if you wanted us to excuse the babysitter or not. So we left her," Caroline spoke up missing the tension between them.

Damon shrugged, standing in the doorway. "If you want to watch her, go ahead. If not, don't." His eyes never leaving the side of Bonnie's head.

"What's going on here?" Stefan asked more to Bonnie than his own brother. Always the ultimate observer. Already deciding that his brother must've done something wrong.

Too upset, he retreated upstairs where Miss Patty was reading Mila a bedtime story. Not wanting to disturb this picturesque scene, but it was Mila that saw him lurking. She hopped up from the bed, and ran into his arms. "Daddy, are you going to rock me to sleep?"

"Sure, why not," he said picking her up. "Miss Patty, you can go home now. This time for real." He smiled gently, appreciating the woman on another level than he had before.

"Alright, Mr. Salvatore. I'll give your wife the progress report downstairs. But I think she's fine," the woman nodded before placing the book back on Mila's bookshelf. "Seeing her cousin helped the amnesia along."

"Thank you," he replied, picking up the blanket discarded on the rocking chair before taking a seat. The whole way home, he had been thinking about how to explain, his nature to his own child. The whole time wishing that he hadn't been pushed into a situation where he had to. And try as he might, it was hard not to blame Bonnie for this purely random occurance. Since when was it hard to repress there nature in front of there own kid no less. And what about the bathroom. What if Mila had've come in by accident? The blood all over the floor would be enough to traumatize me if I was her age.

He looked down at Mila who had already fallen asleep. "Don't worry Mila, I'll find you a human mother that you can trust. You won't grow up with two damaged parents. I promise you'll have a normal life if I've got to steal you one."

 **Author Note:** This chapter didn't come out exactly as I want, but good none the less. So your sweet comments are needed.


	8. Chapter 8

He pounded his fists on the door trying to figure out if he was above completely breaking it down.

"I'd swear the knock sounded like the police if it didn't already sound like a deranged serial killer." Rachel said more than a little exasperated as she came to the door. A kitchen towel thrown over her shoulder. A light sheen of sweat across her forehead.

"Am I still welcome?" he asked a bit anxious.

She stepped aside. "As always. But then I've always been a sucker for tug-a-war."

He exhaled loudly. "I'm sorry. Is that what you wanted to hear? I just don't know where to turn. Everyone I know is to emotional involved to be objective."

She poked her lip out and made a face. "Some might say that I'm not exactly unbiased either. Seeing how I'm trying to get you into bed and all."

"Sure," he shrugged going to sit on the couch as if he lived there his whole life. He smelled something good coming from the kitchen, but ignored it his mind elsewhere. "But its not as if you care about Bonnie or Mila in particular. So I can get an honest answer out of you."

She sucked in a harsh breath and scrunched up her nose. "I'd much prefer to be your f*** buddy, then therapist, but I'll give it a shot."

"See that's the kind of honesty. I love from you," He smirked leaning back on the couch with one foot up on the coffee table.

"Well than you'll love this. Hurry this shit up. I've got a roast in the oven."

He looked at her sideways. Nothing about Rachel screamed cook. Frozen pizza, and molding cartons of chinese sure. "You're cooking?"

She blushed. "I'm trying."

He got up suddenly interested to see how this looked. Trying to deflect from talking about anything too heavy. He stifled a laugh when he entered. The kitchen looked like she had used every dish in the house just to make this one meal. The kitchen was old school and was devoid of a dishwasher. So tons of plates and bowls were piled into the sink of soapy water. "What made you decide to do this?"

"Something told me that it was time to grow up," she said.

He turned to find her staring at him. He laughed. "You know vampires don't need to eat. We can, but its soooo not necessary."

"I know that."

He picked up a pot holder that was hanging on the door knob of the cabinet and used it to check on the meat.

"You cook?"

"I didn't when I was alive, but when you live too damn long you pick up all sorts of unnecessary skills to pass the time." He closed the oven door and hung the pot holder back where he got. "And that looks pretty good."

"Thank you," she said bowing.

The kitchen didn't exactly look sanitary enough to eat in. It was too small for an eat in table, but every able counter space was packed with some sort of kitchen appliance collecting dust. He made his way over to the fridge. "Anything good to drink?"

"Wine."

He closed the door back without touching anything. Noticing that she hadn't moved from the doorway as if she were scared of what he might do. Or was she scared of what she might do. "How did you know I was coming back?"

"I didn't. Either you were going to show up or I was driving this back to my sister's house."

He looked up at the ceiling and back at her before sitting on the only chair in the room. "You might want to have, a Miller next time. I mean I was raised off wine, but every now and then a dude needs a beer. Like now, when I'm worried about my kid."

"So can I assume there was no miraculous reuniting."

"This is weird. I'm being the weird vamp." He said getting up from the stool.

She grabbed both his hands and as if they swapped seats sat on the stool he had just vacated. "Tell momma what happened."

"I got there and she was like some ravenous dog her face buried in a blood bag. Piles of empty blood bags littered the floor and then all I could hear was Mila crying upstairs. She had seen the whole thing. Maybe because she's young. She forgot all about it, but how can I forget it."

"Kids are resilient they can overcome more than we give them credit for," she said softly.

"She got sick afterwards and I was so angry because suddenly Mila was asking questions that I wasn't ready to answer. About our nature? What Bonnie was drinking? It was like my worse nightmare come to life. And all I kept thinking was how badly I wanteed Mila's mom to be human."

"Because you don't think you're enough."

He snorted and pulled away from her grasp. Heading back into the living room. "Don't Oprah me right now."

"Vampires don't have kids. They can't care or at least they don't. And although you've come along way. You don't think its far enough. You're worried that you're not going to be able to take care of her like she deserves."

"What? No," he said looking towards the door. He really wanted to run but it was like his feet were frozen to the spot. "I have unlimited funds and the access to take her wherever she wants."

She folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm worried that my loves not enough. I'm worried of waking up one day and she hates me. Because I've done something stupid. She can't count on me to be a good dad. I'm not a good dad. I'm just me and its not enough." He blinked back tears. "I always make the wrong decisions. You cant do that with a kid. I don't want my love for her to ruin her. Bonnie has to be normal. So she can protect Mila from me."

"Her brow furrowed. "God. You make yourself sound like such a monster. Is any of that even true?" She laughed.

"Wow, laugh at my pain why don't you," he said throwing his hands up in the air.

"No I just mean. From what I see everyone loves you. She married you. She had your kid. And despite your slight douchery, you've been kinda sweet to me. Maybe this is worse in your head than it is in real life. I didn't have a long conversation with Mila, but I'm willing to bet she loves her daddy."

"None of that fixes my track record."

She was about to say something else when his phone began to vibrate the same time the timer in the kitchen went off. "You can get that." She went into the kitchen and turned off the timer, pulling the roast out of the oven, but when she went back into the living room. Damon was gone and the door was wide open.

XXXXX

"What do you mean she didn't pick them up from camp?" Damon asked storming into his childhood home.

"I mean. Emma begged us until our ears started to bleed to attend this overnight camping trip. It has been planned for months. Of course Mila was supposed to go too, and this morning she says she's too tired. Fine, I took them myself."

"Speed it up blondie," he barked at Caroline.

She rolled her eyes. "I made her promise to pick them up. She said fine, but the bus driver had to call me. It took me two hours to get across town, and they were waiting there alone. I called her and she said she was going hunting instead, and to just do it myself," she said crossing her arms.

He looked up the stairs where he knew she was waiting. "Take them both to your mothers house."

Stefan groaned. "I swear that woman thinks we live there." Picking his daughter Emma up in his arms.

Damon bent down and kissed Mila on the top of her head.

"Bye, daddy."

"You be good for your auntie and uncle, and I'm sorry about earlier."

She shrugged. "Its okay."

After he was sure they were out of sight, he uused his speed to get up the stairs prepared to rip into Bonnie. He had to draw the line her selfishness was way out of line. Maybe she would change her behavior if he took Mila from the house altogether. But when he got to her room it was empty. Swinging open the bathroom door, he found every inch of the floor covered in blood, and there Bonnie layed. Breathing heavily as if she were wasting away.

"Damon."

I threw off my jacket and bent down on the floor beside her. "What happened?"

"I've been throwing up everything I drink. I can't even remember the last time I fed. I can't keep any blood down. It doesn't matter if its from the vein or the bag." She coughed and some blood found its way out of the corner of her mouth.

He grabbed some toilet paper and wiped at her mouth. "This isn't normal. Somethings wrong." He propped her up against the wall. "We've got to tell the others whats going on."

"No, we cant. Caroline walks around the house like Mary Poppins. She can't know that I can't take care of Mila while I'm sick," she said trying feebly to reach out for him.

"Sick? We're vampires. Don't compare this to the flu? But I do agree since she's taking care of the kids it probably be best not to tell her. I'll just tell Stefan."

"No, he'll just tell Caroline."

"Okay, I'm running out of vamps. Enzo, Elena, Jeremy. Anybody who can help?"

She covered her mouth as if she might throw up again, but it must've subsided because she said instead. "When have they ever been interested in more than themselves lately. They don't have the focus."

He stood up and screamed. "Fine, Its just you and me. I'll fix this." He bent down to grab her hand and it hurt him to see her like this. Every muscle she moved looked like it weighed a ton, her lips chapped, and all he wished was that it was him and not her. Not just for Mila's sake, but for hers. She was too good of a wife, and mother, and friend, for this to happen.

Before she could even get her next word out she was racing to the toilet.

"Everybody loves you," he said quietly.

She looked up exhausted and he shook his head and said nothing, "Everybody loves you."

"I'm going to go downstairs and get you some water."

Flying out of the room as quickly as he could. Reaching the kitchen and taking a glass out of the cupboard. "Everybody loves you." Its just something that everyone says. She couldn't possibly know for sure. He opened the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of water. "But she sounded sure." He shook his head, that was ridiculous, she had nothing to do with this. She was a horrible witch. Thats why we didn't hire her.

"But how did she know I was coming over?" Pausing as he got to the bottom of the steps with the glass of water in hand. "Dang it Damon, you've just gotten way to predictable.

"DAMON," Bonnie called out.

"I'm coming baby."


	9. Chapter 9

She was sweating so hard the sheets were soaked clean through. Mila was practically being raised by the nanny and he was running out of excuses to get Stefan and Caroline out of the house. Not to mention that Enzo had been blowing up his phone and he was always just too busy for what ever he had going on. At least that wasn't a lie. He knew the only one who was catching on was Jeremy, but it was easy enough to distract him.

"Bon-Bon," Concern dripping from his every word as he wiped a warm cloth over her forehead. Her lips chapped and her skin drained of its natural healthy color. Dark shadows settling over her eyes.

"I can't even remember the last time you called me that and you weren't angry. Damon, are things really that bad?" she managed to choke out. Her teeth chattering.

"We can't keep hiding this from the others," he said wiping the blood from the corners of her mouth.

"That we agree on." Stefan said leaning against the door jamb. A panic stricken Caroline rushing past him to get to Bonnie. Pushing him out of the way.

"What did you do to her?"

"So you're still going to act like everything is always my fault first," he said annoyed.

"Just tell us what happened?" Stefan spoke up.

He walked over to his brother and shrugged his shoulders. "I came home one day and she had threw up a whole pint of blood. It looked like something out of the Exorcist. She hasn't eaten in days and I don't know how much longer she can hold out. By right she should be dead already."

"And you're just telling us this now." Caroline shrieked at me.

"Its-its my fault," Bonnie stammered reaching out to grab Caroline's arm.

"Is it something like you had-before?" Stefan asked.

"No." he said annoyed, but he had to think about this objectively. "I don't know. Its not like I've tried. It does require killing children and I like to think that I learned from my mistakes."

"She can't stay here." Stefan stated, rubbing his chin.

"What are you talking about? Of course she can stay here?" Caroline said standing up to confront us both. "What are you suggesting that we hold her up in some basement and wait for her to die?"

"I'm sorry I must've left something out," he said putting his hands together. "I've tried everything. Shamans, witches, a voodoo priestess and no one knows whats wrong with her. Whatever is making her sick is different."

"This is sounding a lot like what Damon was dealing with last year." Stefan shook his head.

"Not exactly. I was going through excruciating pain. She appears to be sweating profusely, shes cold. There aren't enough blankets in the house to cure this chill."

"And that may or may not be cured by the blood of innocent children." Caroline filled in.

"No," Bonnie croaked. "I won't do that."

Caroline leaned over and poured a glass of water from the pitcher that he kept on the nightstand. It was the only thing she was able to keep down. Not that it was giving her much nourishment.

"Well, I'm going back to my original statement she cant stay here." Stefan shrugged. "Bro, I know you want to help her and I'll do everything I can, but we've got children to think of now. Its too dangerous to have her in the house."

"You jerk," Caroline said pushing him into the door.

Stefan mulled over the implications of what he was saying, but it was clear that he didn't see any other way. It just so happened that he agreed with him.

"All I hear from her is that every decision she makes is for her daughter. Well so is mine and my neice. Mila hasn't slept in her own bed in weeks, and what happens if whatevers making Bonnie sick comes for her and Mila is here. Bonnie clearly can't be here."

The next thing anyone heard was a hard slap across the face. "We are not abandoning our friend."

Stefan went and stood at the end of the bed watching the haggard breathing of Bonnie's sleeping form. "He's right. Every decision we make is for them and she can't be here."

Caroline went to lunge at him and Stefan held her back.

"You're the greatest mother hen I know. Tell me you can't see why we're doing this," Stefan pleaded with her.

There squabble, wasn't his. His sole attention was getting the woman he still loved better. He wrapped Bonnie up in the sheets and blanket like a cocoon and it was as if he could still feel her shaking. Using his speed to get down the stairs and put her in the backseat of his car. Turning to see Stefan behind him. "Wheres Mila?"

"Around back playing," he nodded. "Where are you taking her?

"The barn. You remember where?"

"Need some help," he offered, ignoring the daggers Caroline was shooting at his back. "Nah, just tell the others whats going on. The more people we got looking into a cure or finding out what this is the better?"

Stefan nodded. "I'm on it."

He zipped around the side to see my Mila playing with her cousin. They were as close as sister's and he thought that if this continued than maybe they could have a relationship like he had with Stefan, but better. Mila wouldn't make the same foolish mistakes that he had. She would grow up with two loving parents, and have a good and honest shot. He watched them as they played tag running around the tree like a dog chasing its tail. How funny that he had missed so many moments of her life yet now he was walking away from her. "Mila, baby come here."

"Hey, Uncle Damon," Emma waved from behind a tree. If he didn't know she was adopted he would have sworn she looked just like Caroline with Stefan's eyes.

"Hey, sweetie."

She came bounding up to him with all the innocence of her age. Mud on her shoes and grass stains in her Minnie mouse dress. "Daddy, where's mom? I haven't seen her in a while."

He knelt down in front of her and took her hands. "She's real sick baby and I've been taking care of her."

"Like she took care of me when I got a cold." Her bottom lip protruded in a frown.

"Yeah, exactly like that."

"I want to see mommie," she said.

"You can't baby," He said reaching up and rubbing the smudge of dirt off her cheek. "But I can promise you that I won't leave her until she feels better because I love her and I love you."

He wanted to rip his heart out his chest and give it to her when she began to cry. "So you're not mad at us anymore."

"I was never mad at you. I've loved you forever and a day. But you know I always tell you the truth, right. No secrets."

She held up her pinky finger. "Pinky promise. No secrets."

They linked there pinkys. "No secrets. I was mad at your mom. Like when she gets mad at you because you don't always finish your food. But she still loves you. Well I still love her and I'm going to take great care of her." Wiping the tears from her eyes with my knuckle.

"Are you and mommie coming back?"

He looked behind her to see Emma approaching sensing something is wrong.

"I-"

"No secrets, you promised." She cried, shaking my collar.

Emma came up behind her and put her hand around her shoulder. Her pink ribbon blowing in the wind. "Don't cry. Mila."

He couldn't lie, but he couldn't tell her the truth either. That he thought her mother was dying and that if she did so would he. That he couldn't stay because she didn't need a father like him to influence her. So like a coward he ran back to the car. She chased after me crying. Stefan lifted her into his arms as she screamed and kicked his midsection. Emma holding on to his leg, tears in her own eyes.

"Daddy," she cried. Just beside herself in grief.

"Just go."

Bonnie groaned, tossing and turning as she tried to open her eyes. "Is that Mila? Whats the matter?"

He looked at her in the rearview mirror. The sun beginning to set behind me. "We're whats wrong with Mila?"

She coughed. "You can't let her see me like this."

"I'm working on it," he said, putting the car into drive and speeding off. Wiping a stray tear from my eyes as he tried to forget the pain in my daughter's voice, but he knew if he lived another thousand years. He wouldn't be able to forget it.


	10. Chapter 10

He looked down at his phone that was ringing off the hook. Wow, that must've been like the tenth call that he's gotten from Rachel today and its only 5pm. In fact, if he went through his call history Rachel had been calling him like that all week. Asking if he found someone to help him. Leaving voicemails about being his support system, and making herself available. He even found a note on his car that she had left one day. The only person he cared about was Mila knowing that she still had two parrents, and Bonnie getting better. There simply wasn't enough space in his life to make another mistake with Rachel's face on it.

He got out of his car as he reached the fork in the road that would lead back to the barn. There was something off. Different even about this place that he had visited so many times since moving Bonnie there. He knew every tree, and leaf in the wind, and there was something different here. He caught sight of a red ribbon tied to one of the branches. He reached up and untied it and smelled it. It smelled like Rachel.

"I wanted to leave you something to make you feel better," she said coming out of the woods from behind a tree.

His eyes widened. "How did you even know I was here?"

"She looked down at the ground sheepishly. "I've been trailing you sometimes. Only because it felt like you were hiding something and I wanted to help. You kept coming here looking so sad. So I tide a ribbon to the tree for you to find. In the hopes that it would perk you up."

"Okay, thanks crazy, but I don't want your ribbons. In fact, you should go. You shouldn't even be here," he said, heading back to the driver side door.

"But why not? I helped you in the bar, didn't I. Do you need back up? Whats down there?"

He stepped out of the car exasperated. "Not you. In fact I don't want to have anything more to do with you Rachel." He shook his head. "You interviewed with my family. Our relationship crossed the line a bit, but we didn't go off the rails. So now we can just part ways with no harm done."

"Its not that simple?"

"And why not?"

"Because your on this hamster wheel, doing the same thing over and over. And if you don't do something now to stop this. You're never going to be happy," she said placing her hands on his chest. "That wheel is owned and operated by a monster named Bonnie."

He pushed her back. "Don't talk about her like that. You don't have one single clue what she's going through."

"Okay, but I know you. I know that she never asks if you're okay because its expected that you always are. As if you're no more than a robot. But you and me have been banished to the island of misfit toys for a long time now. Mostly because we're broken. So if you don't let go of her now you will always be broken," she said her voice choking up.

"I used to think that. She was a liability, something to fear and nothing about her could I ever want, need, crave." He looked down the direction of the trail where he knew she was waiting on an uncomfortable cot, wrapped in blankets. "But the happiest I've ever been." He searched for the right word. "The only time I've ever been whole, is when I was with Bonnie. So those things I said before were wrong. I was wrong."

"I wish I knew who you were before you died. When you were still a fresh faced kid. Not for sex, but so that I could be your friend. The one who you would know loves you unconditionally, and perhaps down the line you would have never fallen for a dud like Bonnie."

"Its because of Bonnie, that I haven't snapped your neck already. So why don't you just get out of here," he said pointing to her car.

"Its so sad. You're still viewing her as some sort of savior. Damon I saved you." She stared at him with wanton abandon and adoration. The crazy in the glint of her eye.

His mouth dropped. "From what?" And just like that the love and spice she had been showing him disappeared. Replaced by a calm coolness that he almost found to be more unnerving.

"Bonnie isn't the one who needs help. You do."

She stormed off to through the woods to her car on the other side. He didn't pay to much heed to her statement. Other than to hope that this was officially done, and her brand of help didn't include popping up somewhere else. He had enough to worry about already then being, Single White Femaled. Such a human problem. Sometimes he missed human problems that could be solved by calling the law or killing someone yourself. Not unknown illnesses capable of taking down a newbie vampire, and ruining his entire life. As well as the only family his daughter has ever known.


	11. Chapter 11

As much as he wanted to spend all day with Bonnie, he needed the break. So he came home for a bit to shower, and rest up before heading back out. It was almost as if he was rarely home these days. Mila rarely saw either of her parents and how was that fair to her. He tried to justify it by saying that she would appreciate him nursing her mother back to health. But Bonnie wasn't getting any better. He was reluctant to leave her thanks to Rachel's surprise drop in, but at least Bonnie wasn't alone.

He stood in the kitchen and rubbed his aching neck as Enzo sat on top of the freezer drinking from a blood bag. "Damon, how are things going with Bonnie?" He tossed the bag in the garbage most likely, disgusted with himself for even drinking what he called Stefan's Vegan Diet.

"She's wasting away to nothing. Dying a slow painful death and all I can do is watch. I needed a break and Jeremy is with her now."

"I wouldn't trust the bloke with her even in this weakened state. He may be trying to convince her that you're the enemy."

Damon nodded his head from side to side. "Trust me. He was the last person I wanted to call, but everyone else was conveniently busy. I don't even think Caroline would leave Ms. Patty alone with Emma and Mila by herself with everything that's being going on."

His eyebrow raised. "What exactly does she think is going to happen?"

"I don't know, she's being an overbearing uptight mother." He was angry, but it was less about Caroline and more about the messed up situation that he found himself in with Bonnie. So he threw every tomato he had at Caroline's parenting sills, and the way she complained about everything.

Enzo jumped off the freezer and patted him on the back, "Feel better?"

He sat down at the dining table and shook his head, "Not even a little."

"You know you could have asked me to watch Bonnie?" A little hurt that he didn't.

He shrugged off his comment, his mind still elsewhere. "You don't exactly scream nurse maid on a good day."

"I-" He paused, hitting his chest a sudden fit of coughing, interrupting what he was going to say.

He looked up at Enzo weirdly. In seconds he was feeling that same tightness in his chest that threatened to grip his lungs and completely deflate them. Something green was coming in through the window. He rushed over to close it, but it didn't help. The smoke appeared to be coming through the window pane itself. Enzo was already down to his knee's coughing, and trying to catch his breath.

"Mila," Enzo whispered.

Damon ran up the stairs to find the same green smoke, seeping in under the front door. As well as every window and vent in the living room. Caroline was collapsed outside her bedroom, already curled up in the fetal position. Clutching her chest, as her wide eyes met his. Spilled kiddie snacks sprawled out around her on the floor. Her lips quivered as she tried to speak, but only managed another cough. He crawled on the floor, but found it no easier to breath at the lower altitude. Crawling towards the kids room, to find, a blue barrier wall erected by none other than Ms. Patty. The smoke unable to penetrate the room where by now the kids had caught on that something was drastically wrong. But it was Mila who screamed when she saw his face. He yanked at his collar, trying to allow for more room. His head hitting the floor in front of the door.

Mila's scream, causing a stray tear to fall from his eyes. "Daddy."

"Stay back child." Ms. Patty began to chant, her words drifting over to him in bits and pieces.

"Earth by Divinity, and Divinity by Earth.

Give the enemy the power to see,

The strength of the elements by my side

Until the only thing the enemy cans see is there downfall.

As I hail the full moon

Guard me and mine

Until the dying of the light."

Like waters receding, air slowly filled there lungs as the green fog dissipated, and was driven back from which it came. He slowly got to his feet, needing to lean on the wall for support. His energy zapped, as if he could sleep for a hundred years. She lowered the veil, and sat down slowly on the kids bed. Needing to catch her breath herself.

Mila ran out of the room and grabbed her father around his waist. He bent down and kissed the top of her head. "Its okay. When you are with me. Everything's better."

Enzo used his speed to join the others upstairs. "So whatever is happening to Bonnie, has suddenly decided to take on the whole house."

"Everyone downstairs, except the kids," Damon barked, getting down on one knee to address Mila.

"I'm taking the kids to my mothers."

"I don't want to go. I want to stay with you," she said sniffling.

"This has been a tough few days for you. I get that. I do. Which is why as soon as mommy gets better we're going to go on a trip. Just the three of us," he said, kissing the back of her hand.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I've never wanted anything more. I promise you."

She hugged, and went back over to Caroline who was beckoning her to put on some socks.

He turned and barked Ms. Patty. "You too granny, down the stairs."

XXXXX

"Somebody tell me what the hell just happened?"

"That is not the roar of a father fearing for a motherless child," Patti lamented. "But a man fearing for his wife."

"Just tell me you can help her?" Damon pleaded. "Better still tell me you can help my daughter from dying of some poisonous gas."

"This magic is above my station, it is other worldly. The spell should hold off a second go of it until morning. I merely scared it, and put up a fair fight if I do say so myself."

"We are in your debt," Enzo replied.

"Now, I may be able to help with this mysterious illness if you're finally ready to let me in on whats going on here. Whispering about this sickness only when you're sure I'm not listening. It sounds awfully familiar to something my sister did to a particularly nasty vampire who needed to learn a lesson. Of course, no cure was needed then." She led them down the stairs to her car and the back of her trunk. Only to open it to find it filled with crystals, herbs and a few spell books. "But I may have something that we can adapt for that purpose."

"You keep all this in your car. What if someone steals your car?" Enzo laughs.

She sucked her teeth. "Such a silly old woman you view me. However, anyone who touches a door and handle on this car before mine will find there fingertips frost bitten, and the law unable to identify their fingerprints on there deathbed."

Enzo nodded appreciatively. "Good one granny."

"I'm not your granny," she said disgusted before picking up her spell-book and bringing it back into the house. Caroline was busy getting the girls packed to go to her moms. Grumbling under her breath about this place being chronically unsafe for children. Damon had no doubt that Stefan would be hearing about this for weeks to come. He was kind of glad she wasn't his headache to bear.

He helped the woman ease into one of the chairs into the living room and listened intently as she flipped through her book of spells. "Here," she said, pointing to the yellow pages, aged and torn from over use. But it oddly smelled like rosemary. "Soak some dried Willow Bark in 2 cups of cold water overnight. Add this mixture to a pot with the rest of the ingredients. Simmer the fresh root of the Dogtooth violet, Willow Bark, and Dried Ashwaganda root in the blood of a virgin and have her drink it."

"Are you positive that will work?" Enzo asked looking at the pages incredulously.

"The only thing I'm positive of, is that we're all born to die."

"Some of just take longer than others." Enzo sat back triumphantly, stretching his arms behind the couch. He could be quite intimidating even under the best of circumstances. But to Ms. Patty he was nothing more than an annoying fly peacocking everywhere.

"None of that matters," he said to Enzo. "How many virgins do you know?"

"Only the ones I've deflowered?" Enzo smirked.

At that moment Caroline appeared in the living room, a girl in each hand. It was hard not to smile looking upon them. "There ready to go."

"Goodevening, Emma, you look positively ravishing," Enzo bowed slightly.

"Thanks, Enzo," she giggled.

She had a huge crush on the gent after he was volunteered to play prince and princesses with them one day. To keep them out of their parents hair during one particularly thirsty feeding time. But she did look cute in a lavender polka dot dress that fell to her knees. Caroline had a horrible shopping addiction when it came to the girls. But he had to admit it was almost worth it. His own daughter in a complimentary lilac.

He beckoned Mila to come over, "Come say goodbye to daddy."

"Where's mommy?" she asked after jumping on his lap and kissing his cheek. "Is she still sick?"

"Yeah, but me and Ms. Patty are going to work on that."

She looked back at the woman that she had grown to care for as if she were her own grandmother. "She fixed the scrape on my knee when I fell in the backyard. I think we can trust her to help mommy."

He looked at her a bit surprised. "Well, I think we can too," he replied, before tickling her stomach. He picked her up.

"What no hug for your Godfather, love?"

"Unofficial Godfather, Bonnie would freak if she heard you say that," he replied. Leaning his little girl over so that she could give him a kiss on the cheek. Her laughter music to his ear. These days the only laughter in the house was there's. He wanted her to always be this innocent, safe and loved. "You know I love you right?"

"Yes, daddy," she said giggling out his arms. Ready to go back to Emma who was already being pulled to the door.

"Enzo," he barked without even turning around, "I need you to get me every ingredient on that list."

Enzo stood up and rubbed his hands together. "Does this mean I get to scare a few wiccans and finally have some fun?" His words faltering a bit at Ms. Patty's death glare. "I mean ask politely and have no fun at all."

"I'll take care of the virgin blood," he said once Enzo was standing beside him.

Enzo groaned, "You have all the fun."


	12. Chapter 12

"Enzo, give me some good news or-"

"Hold off, on the threats mate," Enzo interrupted. "I've got everything the little spell book asked for. Except for Dried Ashwaganda Root, and I'm meeting up with someone tonight to get some."

"Okay, that just leaves trusting Caroline to be our little voodoo chef, and why are we doing that when she burns hamburgers," he said looking at her wryly.

She smacked her lips. "You don't have a monopoly on concern for Bonnie. I'm not going to mess up something that puts her health at risk." She leaned against Stefan on the couch, and wondered how they were even related. "Besides Patti's helping me. Emma accidentally cut her finger on some branch outside, the other day. So while I was cleaning it and wrapping it in a band-aid. I managed to put some drops in a vial at the same time." Wiping a stray tear from her eyes.

Enzo snorted at her theatrics. "Its not as if you ripped her finger open."

Stefan reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small vial. Showing it to everyone, before putting it back into his pocket, as if he was protecting it from everyone.

"I feel like so much of a bad mom. Like I've taken her blood without her permission for some potion."

Stefan reached over and rubbed her knee. "Its only to save a life, and not to take one."

"But everyone's agreed that once Bonnie is all better we are not to tell her about the virgin blood, or getting it from Emma," he said looking into the face of everyone.

"I don't think secrets are good at all," Elena said, shaking her head.

"Don't think," Damon said, annoyed.

"Maybe, you should drink from one of Stefan's blood bags before you pop a vein," Enzo said coming up behind the couch and rubbing his shoulders. "Or I'll sever it myself, if you talk to her that way again, mate."

The front bell rang, and for a minute everyone just stared at each other. But if they were worried about Enzo and Damon or the stranger at the door it wasn't immediately known. Caroline got up and sighed heavily, wrapping her arms around her chest. "I'd tell you both to play nice, but then why bother."

"I've caught Emma and Mila snarking at each other when playing with there Barbies. I wonder where they get that from. But once Caroline gets a hold of it. You two will probably be banned from the house," Stefan laughed.

"And that's different from now, how?" Elena said blowing on her nail polish that she had just gotten done.

"Damon, you have a guest. A woman who wants to speak to you?" Caroline said weirdly, as she introduced the girl like she was some sort of game show hostess introducing a brand new car.

Nothing about the woman who looked like she could be in her late thirties was familiar. Instead, she looked like someone's elementary school teacher. Clutching her purse to her jacket as if she half expected someone to rob her. Wearing comfortable shoes that resembled something someones grandmother would wear. No, he never ran into her at some club at 2 am. But maybe her daughter, and this is another disgruntled human, lamenting his evils. "Are we letting in strangers now without a second glance? Who is she? Who are you?"

"Rachel, is my sister, and I was hoping to talk to you in private about her?" The woman said, adjusting the strap on her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure," he nodded, knowing instinctively, who she was referring to. He didn't really want the other's knowing how deep his complicated relationship with her sister ran. He walked up the few steps to meet her. "Outside maybe."

She nodded

"Whose Rachel?" Elena asked curiously, to no one in particular.

"How are we supposed to know?" Caroline asked annoyed, "But boy did it look serious. It better not interfere with what we're trying to put together for Bonnie. Stefan, go check on him?"

He looked at her sideways. Figuring Damon was better off alone. Handling Damon sometimes meant knowing when not to rush in.

"I didn't mean to cause such a disturbance." The woman said once they were outside.

He shrugged. "There bark is worse than there bite. So what is this about your sister? We're really not that close?"

She wet her lips, "Yes I know. I've read her diary. This may seem crazy, but I think my sister has an unhealthy obsession with you, and your wife, Bonnie. She's mentioned hundreds of times, and she says things about making her sick, and making her pay. Honestly ever since she woke up from that coma, she doesn't even seem like she is my sister."

His brows furrowed. "What Coma?"

"Rachel has been in a coma for the past 10 years. I was considering, pulling the plug when she woke up. The guilt's going to kill me, but she isn't Rachel. I know the shock of such an ordeal would change a persons personality. But she doesn't even like the same books or hobbies." She looked up as if she found herself rambling. "That's not your problem. I just came here because some of things she said scared me. She even talked about putting a hex on your wife. There were over a 1,000 pages devoted to you and your wife." She paused, allowing him a moment to let her words sink in.. "I know that she applied to be your babysitter. You may want to get a restraining order out on her before these delusions turn into something serious like kidnapping. She thinks you two have an undeniable hatred for Bonnie, but she also thinks you betrayed her. She's still my sister. So I kept the diary, but this is the part that made me think I should tell you." She handed him a purple piece of paper, and got back in her small car.

He looked down at the paper to find a picture of Bonnie talking on the phone. Her whole face circled in red marker, but her eyes were completely blacked out in black ink. The words, you look sick, scribbled across her chest in the same black ink. He rushed back into the room where the others were waiting expectantly. "Rachel is the reason that Bonnie's sick. I think she may even have been the same person who came after Mila. And if I'm right then she's going to try something else tonight."

Elena's mouth dropped open, "But whose Rachel?"

"A woman that we met when we were interviewing for babysitters for Mila."

"So this is all about some psycho losing out on a job?" Caroline asked incredulously.

"I don't know, but get Jeremy on the line. I know I asked him to stay with Bonnie, but we're going to go find out."

"I'll come with," Stefan offered, standing up.

"No, I need someone to stay with Bonnie, just in case something happens. Please?" Damon begged his brother. He didn't care about his life, or the consequences of marching into a witches nest. He just needed Bonnie to be comfortable, and safe until they figured this all out. He wasn't inviting Jeremy for his prowess either. He just knew as a human w/ supernatural abilities in his own right. Everything that the witch tried on him wouldn't be effective on Jeremy and vice versa. He wanted to be ready for whatever Rachel threw at them.

XXXXX

"Remind me again why we had to park a block away from her house? I'm still recovering from the run we did in Mila's honor," he said strapping some poisoned darts to his back. An electric bow hanging by his side.

"Because you need the exercise. What do you think?"

"I think you just needed someone disposable to come with."

"Then there's your answer, but that house is hers," he said, pointing to a darkened house on a rather lovely street.

"You sure, we're not going to burst into some family sitting down with there kids to eat dinner," Jeremy said, looking around at the other houses, and making sure that they didn't have any audience. "How did you find this place so quickly anyway?"

"I've been here before?"

Jeremy caught up with him and swung him around. "Were you sleeping with her?"

It was easy enough to shrug off his grip, and make his way back towards the house. "Why don't you scream your name while you're at it and let her know that we're here."

"You're going to tell me how you know her," Jeremy whispered as they made there way around to the back of the house. Looking into all the windows to find the blinds down and no visible light seeping through.

He gritted his teeth as they both stood on either side of the back door. "The same way I told everyone else. We interviewed her. I'm surprised that you don't remember."

Jeremy peeked through the back window, the blinds up, revealing a darkened kitchen. He turned his crossbow around and put it through the window. Breaking a wide enough area for them to climb through.

"At least, she doesn't have an alarm. I'd have to toss you in and leave you there," he said, giving Jeremy a leg up into the window. Straining under the guys extra weight. "Eating out a lot aren't we?"

Jeremy slipped on a pot that was on the counter under his feet and almost tumbled to the ground. The sound of the clanging on the floor, could have woke the neighbors from a coma. "Yup, its official. She's not here or surely she would have killed us." He jumped up and grabbed the ledge. Pressing his feet against the side and using the momentum to pull himself up.

"That sucks. I wanted to try out these new bows."

"Don't cry just yet, ponyboy. You still might get a chance." He could have wasted time checking the first floor. If only to throw Jeremy off suspicion, but this wasn't about some human that was still pining after his girl. This was about saving Bonnie's life, and he had to go straight to the scene of the crime. Rachel's bedroom.

"So you know where her room is, instinctively." Jeremy commented, hopping up the stairs two at a time.

"You're annoying. See, I can point out painfully obvious truths too," he said, kicking open the closed door. Effectively, splintering the door jamb. The room as messy as he remembered. Except this time there was an odd smell of blood and death.

"Human?"

"Animal," he said, looking back at Jeremy, who was wrapping something around his mouth and nose.

"Where do you think she went this late at night?" Jeremy asked lifting a pizza box with the end of crossbow.

"I don't know. The butcher for fresh pigs blood." He opened one of the dresser drawers not surprised at all if some four legged creature popped out. Stepping back a bit to give it plenty of room. Relieved when nothing appeared, but some old wrinkly clothes. He shuffled them aside and found nothing. Frantically doing the same with the next drawer and then the next.

"The way things are going we could be stepping on the answers," Jeremy said lifting his foot to find something sticky on the bottom of it. "I think this place has ants."

"She has other things on her mind besides cleanliness, it seems."

"Like you," Jeremy said, removing the barrier over his mouth so that he could be heard clearly. "Once again, you prove why you're unfit to be in Bonnie's or Mila's life."

He charged towards him and grabbed him around the collar. "Don't you ever talk about my daughter? Because no matter how hard you wish on a falling star. She will always be my flesh and blood, while you're nothing more than Uncle Jeremy, and that's a generous title if you ask me."

"Take your hands off me or Bonnie won't be the only one whose sick."

He did as he was told, but fear was the last thing he felt about Jeremy. Something like disgust was taking root in his throat threatening to make him throw up. Of course the spew would fit in with the décor.

"I'm going to check out the bathroom, and see if its just as disastrous. Otherwise, we may need to formulate a plan to get through it. The sooner we're out of each others hair. The better."

"Its sweet that you can't stop thinking about me. But I think we need to divvy up the room before she comes back from howling at the moon like a banshee."

"Damon, I think you're going to want to take a look at this." He kicked a small trash can out of the way and made his way over to the door. Peering inside to find candles lined up in a circle. A bowl of spilled pigs blood in the center. On top of what looked to be the same photo of Bonnie on the phone. The one her sister found in her diary. Jeremy turned away and hit his foot on an end table. Cussing as he must've stubbed a toe. A photo album falling out of the top. He walked away from the scene and bent down, ignoring Jeremy's whimpers. "This is Rachel's photo album, but there isn't a single picture of her in it. Instead there's a girl who looks awfully, familiar."

Jeremy lifted up the plastic film, and pulled out a picture. "Who is Rachel to Vanessa?"


	13. Chapter 13

"So just to recap. You and Jeremy got to Rachel's place to find it empty. Then you broke in and ransacked her bedroom. To find out Rachel is no more and she really is Vanessa. The witch that Stefan found to bring you two back in the first place. And all of this is to get back at Bonnie for allowing Mason to take her back when you were killing kids. She also has a quasi vendetta against everyone for using her."

"Umm, the kids part is a little more complicated than that, but yes that's the gist."

"I can't say I blame her." Elena braced herself against the dashboard as he rounded another curb like a maniac. "Well you don't have to be so sensitive about it. The kids came back to life."

He leveled a glare at her.

"And I agree this is the wrong time to bring either up." She put on her seat belt and tried to act normal. But deep inside she was worried about one of her longest friends. "We have a cure for the sickness, and Caroline and Patti are working on it now. Enzo will bring it when its done. So will give it to Bonnie when he shows up. After killing Vanessa for good, and all will be well."

"All will be well," he said, but he wasn't an all will be well type of guy. He was a what would his daughter do without his mother type of guy. Should he be picking out funeral plots type of guy. And whats the best way to commit suicide and be with your loved one type of guy.

Elena placed her hand on his arm. "Its going to be okay. We're going to save her."

"For Mila. . . and me."

The others were supposed to meet them at the barn, once they got things squared away. No one had any real plan on how to deal with this witch, but they were running out of time trying to figure it out. He took a path off road that he knew would lead him directly to the barn and the small clearing beyond. Their headlights the only light for miles around. There was no way to sneak up on her, and surely she would see them coming, but he had to hope that he could still reason with her. That's if she was there.

And what else would you expect from a maniac, he thought. The smell of smoke lighting a panic in his heart. He cut off the engine and got out of the car. Rushing towards the burning barn to see Vanessa in the entryway. "What are you doing here, Vanessa?"

She smirked. "Awww, he finally knows my name."

"So does the woman that you've been calling your sister. We all see you for who you are. So you have no choice, but to run and salvage what little life you have left," he said, his eyes drifting to Bonnie with every word. Who still appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Even as the top of the barn burned around her.

"Its cute that you think that's even a possibility," she said tossing the oil can away, and walking towards him. "But she should have never went to Heaven, and I'm going to make sure that the next thing she feels is the fiery pits of hell."

"We're all victims in this, Vanessa."

She held up her hands, and sent him flying out of the barn. "Some more than others."

Elena who was hiding just outside the door, managed to get one punch off to the face before she too was banished across the forest. Her back hitting a tree.

"Take you're hands off him. He's my man, bitch." Bonnie gripped the door of the barn as if the very wood was giving her energy. The top half of the barn was on fire. Pieces of wood falling like stars behind her. Her chest heaving as if it took all her strength even to say that much.

"Bonnie, no. Run," Elena screamed.

"Stay out of this," Vanessa whined. Throwing up her hands and managing to put a large gash across Elena's cheeks. Until the flesh was peeling off her skin, revealing her teeth underneath.

"I like you more, when you're uninterested."

"Your business is with me." Bonnie said pushing herself away from the barn, as she stood on her own two feet. A determination in her stride as she bridged the gap between them.

Vanessa grinned and dropped him on the ground like a sad sack of potatoes. Breaking his leg in the possible. The bone sticking out through his skin. He cried out in excruciating pain, barely able to focus. The grass feeling like needles against his skin.

"Bonnie, run. Get to safety," he managed to call out.

"This has to end. We can't keep going."

"Now, we agree on something. You can't pretend like my life doesn't matter."

Bonnie held her hands up to ensure that she was without a weapon, and utterly harmless. "I'm sorry. After Stefan brought us back that first time. We simply discarded you as old news. We didn't need you anymore. And then that second time we allowed Mason to take you, without even a second glance. We can't make up for that."

"That's where you're wrong. You're blood will paint the grass red. I always thought red was a prettier color."

"Vanessa, let them go. This started with me," Stefan said getting out his van and coming up on the scene.

"You will all pay."

She mumbled some words under her breath that Bonnie couldn't immediately recognize, and suddenly the ground cracked open. Separating them from Stefan and Elena. Revealing the Earth's fiery under-belly.

"Even if you jumped in the pit. You wouldn't begin to understand what that man put me through."

Taking the threat that was no bigger than 600 meters long as nothing to worry about. Stefan backed up and readied himself to jump it. Only to be pulled down by some unseen force. Barely hanging on to the edge.

"Stefan," Damon called out in agony.

Elena made her way over and managed to get a good grip on his hands and pull him back to her side. Vanessa only seemed to be more aggravated. "Next time. You should just let him fall." The next thing anyone heard was the sound of there screaming as she turned the palms of there hands into blustering, bubbling soars. As if they had spent a whole 24 hours in a tanning bed, and burnt themselves to a crisp.

He managed to make his way to Vanessa's side without her noticing and grabbed her leg. Pulling it out from under her. So that her head hit the ground, and she was dazed and out of it. He managed to get his hands around her throat, but not for long, before she was tossing him away as nothing more than fly paper.

Bonnie screamed, and charged towards her. "He never really liked you anyway." Kicking her across the face. Enjoying the blood that splattered across her dress from Vanessa's split lip.

"See a little red, even makes your dress look better." Vanessa chirped, looking back at her with mischievousness. "Here's some more."

The silence was deafening, as he begged her to say something. To cuss her out, or apologize, or something. Anything that would indicate that she was okay. But when Bonnie opened her mouth, all there was red.

Bonnie coughed and blood spilled from her mouth. Blood quickly spread through her pink silk dress as she slowly fell to the ground.

"Noooo, you bastard," Damon screamed. Hobbling towards the witch at full force. The pain nothing to the rage fueling his every emotion. Only to be stopped in his tracks by a splitting headache. Falling to the ground, when it felt like his very skull was caving in on itself.

The grass burned behind her. The smoke rotating around her as if it were a part of her very soul. As black and empty as her heart.

"Don't do this, please," Elena begged from somewhere behind him.

Vanessa ignored her, keeping everyone a distance away from each other by some weird forcefield. Like they were all in there own private bubble. The weird thing was, Elena felt safer in the bubble then she did out there with either of them. "I thought we were kindred spirits. We both recognized the toxic decisions that Bonnie makes that ruins the rest of our lives. She's so single-minded. I only care about Mila," she mimicked, managing to sound just like Bonnie for a few seconds. "But we both know that's a cop out. She only cares about what makes her happy. Well at least I know that."

He didn't even realize she was standing in front of him until he looked up.

"But I have a sympathetic heart. I know what its liked to be wrapped up in the wrong person. Sometimes you can't help it. Unless you're just put out of your misery. Death frees you from that. Of course, it didn't work that well for me." She touched his head lightly, and he prepared for his whole world to go dark. Closing his eyes, so that his last thoughts of were Bonnie and Mila at the park. But instead of the crushing pain he had expected. He heard a choking sound and it wasn't coming from him. He looked up to see a rather large black metal gate sticking through her body. The other half stuck in the dirt. She mumbled some words, clearly not dead and far to coherent for his liking. He stood up to try to grab her and paused as a burning sensation grew in his stomach, but it disappeared just as quickly. Allowing him to snap her neck, and ending her reign of terror.

"And you said it was a waste for me to watch the Olympic Javelin tournament," Enzo smirked from across the field.

He ran to Bonnie's side. While Enzo checked on the others. He was kind of happy that Caroline decided to stay behind with the babysitter to protect the kids. He would just die if Mila had to see any of this. Bonnie was dying, and he would never be able to make things right. She would never know that he really did love her. "Bonnie, please don't die."

She tried to smile. "I don't think the powers that be are going to give me much of a choice this time."

"Enzo give her the potion. What are you waiting for?" Caroline screamed.

He seemed at a loss for words. "Love, we both know this is more than just the vamp flu."

"Shut up, Enzo. You don't know what you're talking about."

"With her strength. The sickness took all the reserves she had. Even if we gave her the potion. It wouldn't be enough left for her to regenerate on her own," Stefan whispered to Caroline, but it was still to loud for Damon.

"She doesn't need to hear that. You losers not believing in her. She's a fighter." He looked back at her glassy eyes. "You hear me. You're a fighter."


	14. Chapter 14

"I want you to know that I love you, and the greatest gift you've ever given me is Mila. And I'll teach her about witchcraft, and being one with the ancestors, but more importantly. I'll show her kindness, because that is all her mother has ever shown me. I will teach her about beauty because for a short time I got to touch my own slice of perfection. I will teach her about humility because the strongest voice in the room was never mine."

"Mommy." Came Mila's high pitched shriek as she ran to kneel by her mothers side. Cutting off anything else he wanted to say to her to allow his daughter to have her time. Tears streaking down her face.

"Caroline!" He barked looking back at the woman who was finding her own solace in Stefan's arms.

"She deserves to say goodbye. We all do." Her voice trembling until she could barely get out the words.

Stefan took her hand and addressed his brother. "We all do."

"Daddy, save mommy. She said you save everyone. Save mommy," Mila cried, hitting him on his chest with her tiny fist. "I just want us to be a family. No more fighting. And I want mommy to be okay. But even before she got hurt. She was always sad. So sad."

He looked back at Bonnie to find her gazing up at the sky, at something that she could only see. Her eyes growing distant by the second.

"So you fix things, and save mommy."

He bit back his own tears. "I can't, baby."

"Mila, say goodbye and come back over here with us where its safe," Caroline begged.

"No where's safe without mommy?" Mila cried, laying her head on Bonnie's chest. "I just want her to come back."

He ran his hands through his baby's curly brown hair, and laid his head on her back. There were a thousand things he wanted at that moment, but nothing more than to switch places with Bonnie. If it meant taking his daughter's pain away. He made a promise into the air that from that moment forward every decision he made would be about her and not himself. That he would finally put someone first, and he would start by admitting the truth.

"I'm sorry. Its all my fault."

"It is all you fault. Now would you get off me and stop joking around."

He jolted up and looked around. Suddenly, he was standing in the middle of a hospital room, bad yellow ducks decorating the perimeter of the room. While Bonnie bent over the bed, in her hospital gown, taking deep incremental breaths.

"Where am I?"

"I should be asking myself that. Why did I let the midwife talk me into a natural birth. I should have gone with the drugs? Should I have?"

He looked into her eyes, that were filled with pain, but at least she was feeling something. She was still alive. "How are you alive?" he mumbled.

She groaned, and rubbed her aching back. "It's not because of the breathing exercises. I tell you that." Turning around to sit on the gurney to reveal her very pregnant belly."

He gasped, and ran his hands through his hair. "Are we back from supernatural heaven?"

"What? Don't lose it on me now. You know we've been back two months now. I know this seems unreal after everything, but its true. Little Ava is coming."

"Who?"

She grit her teeth, and started counting before turning her eyes on me again. "I know you don't like the name, but we only have a few hours until she's born. Why can't we just name her Ava?"

He shook his head in disbelief, before going over to the window to look out. "I wasn't here for Mila's birth. Why am I here now?"

She sat back on the gurney and put her feet up. "Here you go with that name again, Mila," she said dragging out the L. "Caroline agrees with me the name sucks."

"That's because she agrees with you in everything," he said heading back to her side. Nothing out of the ordinary peered back at him except for the dull parking lot. Of course, nothing had been different about supernatural heaven either. But he put it out of his mind. Even if this was fake he was going to enjoy every minute of this. Unless this baby really was Ava and this was some weird alternate reality. He kissed Bonnie's forehead and looked down at her lovingly. "Mila, right?"

She pushed his hand away. "Ava."

He leaned on the railings of the gurney, the cold metal on his skin. "This may or may not make sense to you, but I need you to know that this is all my fault. The heartache I caused you when I was a human, the dead kids, Rachel and Mason, and no one has ever been more important to me than you. And I'm sorry for never treating you like the precious stone you are.

Her shoulders drooped, and she looked at him softly. "That's sweet, babe. But the last thing I want to hear about is dead kids when I'm having a baby. Who the heck is Vanessa? The girl who helped Stefan bring us back. So you're going to go splash some water on your face, and return ready to tackle this together."

"Together?"

"You still want to be together?"

"Of course, silly. I'm not raising Ava alone?"

There goes that name again. It was hard for him to know whether this was real or not. When he had just seen her lying in a field of blood. Most of it spilling from her stomach. To permanently stain the ground. His little girls tears mixing in with the chaos. Mila? He couldn't play house with this pretend Bonnie because he had Mila to think of, and he made a promise that he would never be selfish again. He'd never put his feelings first again. She mattered more.

"Bro, I'm sorry. I got here as soon as I could. Emma was watching Beauty and the Beast and she didn't want to turn it off and it was a whole thing. That you don't need to hear." He stopped upon seeing his face.

"Stefan, you're in this universe. You weren't in the last one. The one before last I mean. Good. I can tell you," he said holding his brother on the shoulder, so that he couldn't look anywhere else. Not even at the room that held faux Bonnie.

"You're rambling, which is really weird even for you."

He blinked back tears. "My daughter. Not whats in there, but my real daughter. Her name is Mila, and she lost her mother, Bonnie, and it was all my fault. Not that Bonnie, but the real Bonnie. And I made a promise to God or whatever you want to call it that I would put her first. So I can't be here. As much as I want too. But I owe Mila my life. She lost her mom, and the last thing I remember is her crying uncontrollably, and being powerless to help her. Now I've left her, and she doesn't have anyone else. Please! You've got to believe me. You're the only one who can help me get back to her."

"Since when do you believe in God?" he asked.

He released his brothers shoulders. Realizing how crazy he would sound even to himself if he had heard this. He slid down the wall and held his head in his hands. "I had one chance to do things right, and I've already messed it up. I'm not going to be there for her." He lifted the collar of his shirt and cried into it.

"This sounds like you had a nightmare."

He looked up at his brother exasperated. "Vampires don't dream."

Stefan knelt at his side. "I don't know about that. I mean you've got a new baby coming. The moment I brought Emma home. I dreamed of her finding a family that loved her. Then I dreamed that she would one day be comfortable with me and Caroline. Then I dared to dream that she might call me her father. Its okay to be nervous that something you might do could hurt Bonnie or the baby. That's great in fact, because that means that you'll do everything in your power to ensure that it wont happen."

He wiped his tears with the palm of his hand. "I didn't get to see Mila be born the first time."

Stefan furrowed his brow. "You're serious about this kid thing."

"Yes, I am."

He sighed. "I don't know whats going on, but can you keep it to yourself until after Bonnie has the baby. She needs you now. However, you want to look at it. Tomorrow, I promise to help you figure out whats going on."

That wasn't good enough. There was no way of knowing how fast time was moving in the other universe. His Mila could already be a teenager by tomorrow. He didn't want to break his promise. But there was nothing else for him to do. So he allowed the others to come, surprised every time on his friends showed up in this new universe. Somethings were the same. Jeremy still disliked him, and Elena and Enzo were happily attached in this universe.

Enzo pulled him to the side away from the group. "So how you feeling? I know these moments call for cigars, but all I have at the flat now thanks to Elana is cognac." He pulled open his jacket and flashed the inside of his pocket. A small glass of cognac stuffed inside. "There's enough for two."

He smiled, despite himself. Somethings never changed.

"On another note, you'll forgive me if I don't stay. Carolina's got Emma. Now there's baby Ava. I don't want Elena getting any ideas. So as soon as she says goo goo gaga, we're out."

He nodded. "Fatherhood is a big decision. Don't take that on, unless you're ready to be completely selfless, and if I can get there. So can you." He followed the others back into Bonnie's room. Glancing at the clock on the wall and imagining what his daughter was thinking of him now. Surely, Stefan would be taking care of her. But would Caroline being tell her all the awful things that he had done. The role he had played in her mother's death.

"Okay this is go time, people. Everyone accept the father has to leave." The doctor declared while pulling up a stool. The nurses ushering everyone out.

Stefan came out and whispered in his ear. "Do this for her, and I've got you tomorrow?"

He nodded and went over to hold Bonnie's hand. Under any other circumstances he wouldn't have needed to be told to do that. It would be as natural as breathing. Hesitant at first to accept the first pregnancy that was more like a miracle. He ended up looking forward to this moment. But Stefan had grabbed him and he never got to see it. To kiss her sweaty forehead and feel her crush his fingers with the strength of a hundred men because of the pain. To hear her heart beat and know that she was still human. The weirdest thing was hearing her heartbeat and filling it beat rapidly under his palm.

"I'm so glad you here." Pain ricocheting across her face.

"I'm glad I could be here," he said, and in that moment he meant it. There was nothing he could do. So he would celebrate this Ava's life as if she were Mila. And no matter how long he was in this world, he would never forget her.

Once everyone had left the room. Ava made her appearance quicker than even the doctors were ready for. But mommy was all to happy for the break. Looking both overwhelmed, exhausted, and happy. They placed the baby in a blanket in her mothers arms.

She smiled at me. "Look at her. She has all ten fingers and ten cutesy toes. No horns or fangs anywhere."

He grinned at the doctors who cast a puzzled look there way. But it didn't matter what they thought. "She's perfect." He turned back to look at the curled wet hair on the top of his little girls head, but for a minute he couldn't see her at all. It was like she was a bright light and a white feather fell on the tip of her head, before the light dimmed considerably, and he was staring down again at his little girl. Perhaps Ms. Patty was right, something other worldly was at play.

"You know what. You're right. She looks much more like a Mila than an Ava."

He laughed, relieved. "Mila, yes? Our baby."

XXXXX

Even after he had talked to Stefan, Caroline and Enzo that next morning. No one had any memory of Bonnie turning into a vampire. No knowledge of the angel Mason beyond what he had told them. Or any death and subsequent resurrection of any little kids. Everyone had practically made up there minds for him that the world sounded to horrible to return to. But he wasn't sure. That meant looking for away out without the others knowing. Sneaking around, telling half-truths, and blatant lies. Even in this life he found himself missing out on his kid, anyway. So he stopped looking. Only because he wanted to change diapers, and complain about throw up on his Gucci shirts. But he kept a diary addressed to his first daughter, Mila. Never went any place without it and tucked it into his back pocket. Just in case he was suddenly snatched in a grocery store parking lot. Filling it with notes, and images that he wanted to share with her. To remind her that she was always wanted and loved.

Occasionally he filled it with theories of what might have happened. The most plausible one being that Mila had done it herself. But he couldn't explain the blinding light he had saw when she was born. Or the white feather that appeared out of nowhere. None of which took him back to that bloody scene, on the field, but left him with Bonnie, and a new baby. Almost as if someone was setting things right.

Which is probably why it became evident in other ways that this world was real. Emma, and Caroline's mom, and the growing affection between Enzo and Elena. Change that sometimes hurt, and sometimes didn't. Growth that seemed as natural as the air and as warm as the fruit of the trees. Not manufactured. So on Mila's fifth birthday. The age he was taken from her once again, he burned the diary in a bonfire.

"Is it even safe to have a bonfire at a child's fifth birthday," Bonnie laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist. Her cheek on his back. He pulled her around to face her.

"The bonfire is for the adults. The tents covered in cartoon characters are for the girls backyard sleepover."

She looked towards the tents where the sounds of girls laughing could be heard. "This was a really good idea."

"I'll take my pat on the back in the bedroom, later."

She shook her head, but a smile played on her lips. "That depends. Do you still think this is fake?"

"Its the realest family I've ever known, and I'm certainly the luckiest."

* * *

 **Note:** Thank you to everyone who wrote me messages and sweet comments. It pushed me to finish the series and I will miss writing it, and talking with all of you.


End file.
